Dear GBoys
by Kurome
Summary: ONCE was an interactive story, now non-interactive. Oh well. The G-Boys basiclly have fun and go crazy while they are given questions by the authoress to answer. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I would be rich if I did, but right now I don't have a penny to my name. Well, maybe I do. I don't know. :p I don't own the idea either.  
  
Summary: The G-Boys are here to answer YOUR questions. Review please, it's interactive. Ever read Dear Sheik? This is like that. Except with the G- Boys and some girls…  
  
Dear G-Boys:  
  
Chapter 1: Here to answer YOUR questions.  
  
Sailor Triforce: I got this idea from Dear Sheik. You leave a question in a review, and the requested G-Boy or Girl will answer.  
  
Duo: You're CRAZY!  
  
Sailor Triforce: No, Duo. Anyway, please limit to asking questions to: Quatre, Duo, Heero, Wufie, Trowa, Relena, and I'll try to do Sally, Hilde and Dorothy. NO guarantees. You can ask them anything at all.  
  
Quatre: *sighs* It's going to be horrible for us….  
  
Sailor Triforce: *grins* We can only hope Quatre. Anyway, start reviewing and questioning!  
  
~Sailor Triforce 


	2. The mystery to Quatre's pink shirts.... ...

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I would be rich if I did. Oh, and I do have a penny to my name at the least! *pulls a penny from her pocket* It's mine!!!!  
  
2 Chapter 2: Answers for the first few reviews  
  
Sailor Triforce: First, the answer to my friend Kim's question…  
  
Dear Quatre,  
  
Why do you wear a pink shirt?  
  
~Kim  
  
Dear Kim:  
  
Okay, try growing up in a family with 29 OLDER sisters, and you're the only boy. I dare you. They'll be after you, trying to dress you in dresses and pink, so the pink just stuck. -.-; I hate being the only boy…  
  
Yours Truly, Quatre(sorry for the sarcasm)  
  
Sailor Triforce: The second one goes to Maria Khushrenada:  
  
Dear Quatre, how you maintain your sanity during the war? You have a 'space heart'; the war must be horrible to you.  
  
Dear Maria Khushrenada:  
  
It is horrible. Sometimes it is hard to maintain sanity, like seeing my friends hurt. Especially when I found out Trowa was missing, and then when I found out he had amnesia. I still blame myself. I maintain it(sanity) because I believe war brings sorrow, but we must fight to keep our loved ones from that sorrow. I still find it hard to keep sanity through all that happened in the war.  
  
Your Friend, Quatre Winner  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next to all the G-Boys, a question from xamick (I LOVE your fanfics)  
  
Dear All the G-Boys,  
  
I really like this one boy, but well, I think he likes me as well. I'm really shy and I get all embarrassed around. What should I do?  
  
Dear xamick:  
  
Quatre: Does he know you like him? One thing's for sure, don't tell your friends.  
  
Sailor Triforce: *death glare at Quatre*  
  
Wufie: Well, maybe you should tell him. (I'm feeling generous today)  
  
Trowa: yeah, because if you think he likes you to, what's to lose by telling him?  
  
Duo: Or pass a note to him. It worked for Sailor Triforce, TWO TIMES. And one person might not have even liked her. She got 2 boyfriends before by that way. (It IS true xamick. I'm just shy)  
  
Sailor Triforce: Okay, those answers sucked MAJORLY. Sorry about that. Next letter, Beiley:  
  
Hey there!! Hey Duo how are you?? Well I have a question for all five Gundam pilots. How did you become so HOTT!?!? Just asking. Hee-hee.  
  
Duo: It's natural!  
  
Quatre: *blush* I'm flattered Beiley….  
  
Trowa: -.\\\; ……….  
  
Heero: More crazy fan girls…  
  
*Wufie is absent due to safety precautions…be back next letter*  
  
*Sailor Triforce: glares at all the fan girls and pulls Quatre and Trowa away* these two are MINE! *Throws Trowa back* Well, you can have him but Quatre's mine! *Hugs him and lets go* Next question! Phoenix:  
  
Hey Duo, What's up with the whole Catholic ensomble, while you claim to be Shinigami himself?  
  
Duo: Because I've never seen a miracle, but I've seen lots and lots of dead people! Muahahhahahahahahahaha!  
  
Sailor Triforce: Well, next is ShiNi-ChYan:  
  
HEY!! ShiNi-ChYan here!!! Just wanna know...why are you so quiet Tro-kun??? Did you loose your vocal cords or something???? And why is Quatre's shirt so...so...pink???  
  
Trowa: I respect my right to remain silent… Very useful as a soldier too…  
  
Quatre: ANOTHER question! Well, look at the earlier on, plus every time I get a washer, DUO BREAKS IT! That's why some are pinker then others… Duo has some weird fetish with Washers I guess… I don't buy those darker pink shirts, all my washers are jinxed because of Duo messing with them… We've tried steel-locking doors to get to the washroom, but he gets through somehow….  
  
Sailor Triforce: There was my first 6 reveiws! See you later! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. The Answers to their Hair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing… And someone stole my penny*sniff* I'm poor again… Anyway, Washer machine fetish? Where did that come from? Here is the next installment!  
  
Chapter 3:The Mystery of the Hair!! And Another of my favorite Authoresses review!  
  
Sailor Triforce: Cool! 6 more reviews! I think I'll update again… Anyway, Your welcome xamick, advice is the G-Boys new job! And mine… Here are the 6 reviews and answers…  
  
Sailor Triforce: First is to Chrissy Sky:  
  
Dear g-boys,  
  
Sorry, I'm a major shounen ai fan. So, this is just too tempting. Do you in any way, shape, or form find yourselves mildly attracted to each other? Come on, you can tell me.  
  
Oh, and my brother Jake wants to know how long it takes Duo to wash his hair every night. (He's strange.)  
  
~~Chrissy and Jake.  
  
Quatre: *asks innocently to Trowa or Sailor Triforce* what's shounen ai?  
  
Sailor Triforce: O.O I don't think you want to know…  
  
Trowa: I don't find anyone interesting. I… feel… empty… inside…  
  
Wufei: Barton, stop trying for sympathy. Anyway, why would I like them? I always wondered… I thought I've called them all weak at least once…?  
  
Heero: I don't think I find anyone I like…  
  
Duo: Nope! I like girls and Q-man's like… Loveless? Yeah, sorry Sailor Triforce, you're a shounen ai fan kinda too, but it ain't happening anytime soon…  
  
Sailor Triforce: Shut up Duo…(I don't mind it, I like 3x4, but I answer these how I think they would…)  
  
Quatre: *buried under dictionaries* *muffled scream is heard*What's shounen ai?!?  
  
Duo: Jake, it takes almost 2 hours for my hair, But it's worth it for these beautiful locks!  
  
Sailor Triforce: -.-; next question… A favorite authoress of mine, Friezaess!:  
  
Ooo, coolies! *Waves* Hi Sailor Triforce1 Hi G-boys! Alrighty, now I have a question for anyone wanting to answer. This requires depth, intelligence, and quite a bit of thinking? Do you think you can handle it? Reaaaaaally? Alright, here's the question- how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? Think about it- the wood. The woodchuck. The amount of wood.  
  
Love and glomps,  
  
Friezaess :)  
  
Sailor Triforce: At least SOMEONE likes this… okay, Duo, takes this one over…  
  
Duo: *scratches his head*I always wondered about that too…  
  
Everyone minus Duo: -.-; ///.-;  
  
Quatre: *pops up from under the dictionaries and sits down* I KNOW! A wood chuck would chuck all the would it could if it's dentures were any good! ^___^ (A/N: I thought him saying that would be cute.. Anyway my Dad suggested that when I asked him)  
  
Sailor Triforce: O.O Quatre…? That's the first thing you thought of… You got a weird 'little mind, don't ya?  
  
Quatre: *nods* ^_______^  
  
Sailor Triforce: So kawaii! Next is The Infamous Shiro Kitsune:  
  
Dear G-Boys (espcially you Trowa-kins *sly look*)  
  
I *always* forget things. I mean, everything and anything!!! Writing it down doesn't work, and I swear I can't remember anything for more than five minutes and then...poof! Gone. *depressed look* What should I do???????  
  
Your Truly,  
  
The Infamous Shiro Kitsune  
  
Quatre: Ever tried self-hypnosis?  
  
Sailor Triforce: I have that problem with fanfics…  
  
Wufei: Duo, you gave Quatre too much chocolate again, didn't you?  
  
Duo: YesbutIswearIdidn'tmeantooDon'thurtmeormybraidpleaseWu-man!  
  
Sailor Triforce: I think we're getting turned into a 'Dear Abbey' or something guys, BUT I DON'T CARE! Hehe I like reviews…  
  
Duo: Sleep tapes?  
  
Heero: Duo baka, not everything can be put in sleep tapes. But… How about saying it over and over in your mind or out loud? Or writing down over and over?  
  
Sailor Triforce: Hmmmm… All worth trying! Next review, Helen:  
  
Hello. how are you guys doing. well I have a question for all of you guys. what do you look for in a girl?? and what is your favorite type of music?? buh bye!!  
  
All G-Boys: Fine thank you! (A/N: I drugged Heero and Wufei with chocolate and sugar… hehe)  
  
Heero: I look for people who wouldn't stalk me or yell my name. *Looks at a certain SOMEONE* I guess…. And someone with a personality like, not all bubbly and can be serious when the time comes. But she can't be real ugly…. *glares at the same certain SOMEONE again* and can't yell my names off cliffs or anything. I don't listen to music much, but Duo sometimes makes me listen to his stupid music.  
  
Duo: Cute, cute, cute, HOT, Ummm… good personality. ^______^ I like any kind of music but not really that classical stuff Quatre will listen too, but I will listen to him play violin and Trowa play flute.  
  
Quatre: Ummm, artistic, a least a little pretty but if I like her it doesn't matter, music-lover… Well, she just has to be the right one for me I guess… I like classical and REAL ancient bands from… 1960's-1970's I think it was?  
  
Sailor Triforce: *hugs Quatre tightly then lets go*for what you said you looked for in a girl, that's me! Hehehe I knew it Quatre-kins!  
  
Quatre: *walks to Duo and tugs on his sleeve* Where do you keep the chocolate?  
  
Duo: *grins* Top counter, second one to the left.  
  
Quatre: *big grin* ^___________^ YEAH! *runs to the kitchen*  
  
Wufei: Maxwell you baka! DON'T EVER GET Quatre HYPER!!!! Anyway, I don't look for anything, I'm not available, but I guess she would have to be smart and look good and be able to fight.  
  
Sailor Triforce: You guys make it sound like it's bad when Quatre gets hyper… Just how bad?  
  
Duo: OncehewashyperandItoldhim'IdareyoutokissTrowa'andhedid, heevenfrenchkissedhim! (Translation: Once he was hyper and I told him 'I dare you to kiss Trowa' and he did, he even French kissed him!) Good thing Trowa was drunk and doesn't remember! ^^;  
  
Trowa: What Duo?  
  
Duo: Eep! Nothing Trowa! *Whispers so Trowa can't hear* I have it on tape. Trowa REALLY enjoyed Quatre kissin' him… hehe Quatre gets like, high off chocolate so he didn't know what he was doing…  
  
Quatre: *glares at Duo coming out of the kitchen with a HUGE chocolate bar* I didn't find that amusing when I regained my senses and there I was kissing Trowa passionately for some reason… I mean I was sitting in his lap with my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist for crying out loud, Duo! (A/N: Should I try to do a fanfics about Quatre having a party and Duo play's a bunch of tricks on people?) Anyway, *takes a big bit out of the chocolate bar* your turn Trowa…  
  
Trowa: *confused* ///.@;;;; I, don't like girls… OR BOYS, HENTAIS!  
  
Duo: *quietly* you liked it plenty enough when Quatre kissed you Trowa…  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next question before the boys get more ticked off then authoresses on a writer's block and have PMS… Kim again:  
  
What possessed you to do this as your first fanfic A.? Anyway, I read your other story, but here are the questions:  
  
1. Trowa, why do you call yourself Trowa Barton when your real name is actually Triton Bloom?  
  
2. Heero, why don't you speak more?  
  
3. Quatre, how come you wear a pink shirt and khaki jeans? *coughgaycough*  
  
Anyway, that's all for now A! Anyway, why did you have to review for me with the question why does Quatre wear a pink shirt? Watch out tomorrow... ^_~  
  
Sailor Triforce: Watch out? You're going to try and beat me up again? That didn't work well last time… Trowa, answer your question!  
  
Trowa: Ummm? Would it help to say I adopted the name to hide myself from my nearly-completely forgotten past?  
  
Sailor Triforce: Heero, your turn:  
  
Heero: I don't want to.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Sugar's worn off no doubt… Quatre, your question:  
  
Quatre: *looks up with his faced all smudged with chocolate* Look at last chapter… AND LEAVE MY CHOCOLATE AND ME ALONE BEFORE I GO ZERO ON ALL OF YOU! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *happily goes back to eating his chocolate*  
  
Everyone minus Quatre: O.O;;;;;  
  
Quatre: ^___^  
  
Sailor Triforce: Okay, xamick again:  
  
Dear all the pilots,  
  
Well first things first thanks for the advice but i was wondering what type of hair gel do you use, Trowa? Ive been trying to figure that out for the longest time. And Wudei how do you get your hair to be so shiny and in that little ponytail thingy. And how much do you guys spend on hair stuff?  
  
Trowa: *blush* it's… natural…(A/N: Read Trowa's story in Episode Zero. His hair looks like that at an early age.)  
  
Wufei: Ummm, hair gels? I'm glad you people are happy now you know the secret about my hair ;P  
  
Trowa: 20 minutes thoroughly shampooing it. 20 minutes conditioning. And however many brushing it.  
  
Duo: 2 hours? *Everyone stares at Duo* Hehehe It's a meter long…  
  
Heero: I use that No-Water Astronaut shampoo… not long at all…  
  
Quatre: Never counted. Probably about an hour tonight to get this chocolate out…  
  
Wufei: *shrugs* don't know…  
  
Sailor Triforce: That was my next 6 reviews. Please read my other fanfic called A New War, A New Handicap.  
  
Duo: Don't PROMOTE YOUR STORY!  
  
Sailor Triforce: Sorry.. not… Anyway, please R&R that story and this one…  
  
C-YA LATER! 


	4. More ANswers and Duo and The Tape

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing yet. I wish I did… Along with all the other fans of GW -.-;  
  
Author's Notes: YEAH! People think these are funny! I'm happy! I'm being recognized for an author now! ^_^ Oh and what I make Trowa say in the second review chapter, I have NOTHING against Quatre… He's really my7 fave… Next 6 reviews:  
  
Chapter 4: More answers and Duo and The Tape (request by Yukishin)  
  
*Duo and Quatre are arguing over the tape*  
  
Sailor Triforce: STOP YOU 2!! First question, Skyfire:  
  
he he! but... (my dad taught me this too..)  
  
A woodchuck would chuck as much wood as a woodchuck could chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood! wooh!try saying that one fast.  
  
ahem, now onto the question...  
  
What are your favourite flavours of ice cream? ;)  
  
Skyfire.  
  
Duo: Chocolate! ^____^  
  
Quatre: Mint chocolate chip? I guess…  
  
Heero: Vanilla.  
  
Trowa: Neapolitan.  
  
Wufei: What kind of person asks that?! Anyway, since Triforce won't let us leave until this is done, strawberry.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Hmmm, should have thought of that answer Skyfire! But, next question is to Chrissy Sky again! :  
  
Hey, Guys!  
  
*laughs nervously* Yeah, it's me again. First, my friend Chrystal wants to know what's really going on between Trowa and Quatre.  
  
Chrystal: *evil grin*  
  
My question is (to any of you) if you could kill anyone, who would it be? *suggestive glare toward Relena* AND how would you do it? *is gleeful*  
  
Jake wants to know if you were on an deserted island and starving to death, whom would you eat first?  
  
And, lastly, my Heero-muse (yep, I made a clone of Hee-chan) wants to know if he can borrow some explosives from the real Heero because my Duo-muse stole all of his. *sweat drops* I tried to tell him he couldn't ask for that, but he won't ask anything else. He's so stubborn.  
  
~~Chrissy, Jake, Chrystal, and the clone. *we hand Triforce and the boys plushies*  
  
Sailor Triforce: Plushies! *Hugs one* Anyway, answer the questions… Hehehe  
  
Trowa: O.O (his hair is out of his face after reading this) NOTHING! *Sobs* Why does everyone insist on that?!?! Well, not after this—  
  
Duo: *whispers to Triforce* If you want it PG, I suggest you turn the censor on…  
  
Sailor Triforce: *nods weakly*  
  
Trowa: *VERY mad* He's a son of a ***** who can't stop his ****ing crying for one ****ing moment! It's makes me so mad sometimes I want to kill the ****ing *******!!!!!  
  
Quatre: *runs off crying silently*  
  
Sailor Triforce: TROWA! YOU BAKA! I'LL KILL YOU! *Runs after him with some of his own throwing knives*  
  
Quatre: *comes back holding a tissue to his eye* Sorry I couldn't hear you. I got a bunch of dust in my eyes…  
  
Sailor Triforce & Trowa: *stops running* WHAT?!?! O.o;; ///.-;  
  
Heero: *wipes some dust off his hand to the floor*. …gomen…  
  
Quatre: *oblivious to what Trowa said (Trowa was mad, they're still friends)* Anyway, Trowa and me are just best friends despite any rumors. I am an Empath so I am more caring for my friends, which developed rumors.  
  
Sailor Triforce: You two look good together though!  
  
Trowa: SHUT UP!  
  
Sailor Triforce: Answer the next part please?  
  
Heero: I would kill Relena like I promised and do it by stabbing her and shooting her in the head. She wants me to kill her…  
  
Wufei: Jake, most likely Duo so we wouldn't have to listen to him.  
  
Quatre: How about you Wufei, hmm? How would you feel if we said you? Because maybe we don't want to hear you raving about honor and justice and 'Nataku' ? Maybe we'd kill you WITH YOUR OWN KATANA? How do you like you being the answer?  
  
Wufei: How about the answer be you, you *coughgaycough* boy?  
  
Sailor Triforce: *staring at the Arabian and sending a death glare at Wufei* Next part:  
  
Heero: Heero-muse, NO!  
  
Duo: *gives Heero-muse a bunch of explosives he stole from Wing ZERO* Here you go! ^_^  
  
Sailor Triforce: *looks at the G-Boys sending death glares at each other* Hehe next question before someone gets killed… Person in the shadows:  
  
Dear Gundam pilots,  
  
Ive been very very depressed lately. Have any cares for depression. I know you all have been depressed how did you deal with it? I really need that advice.  
  
Quatre: Self-hypnosis?  
  
Sailor Triforce: You suggested that last time, Quatre… *sweatdrops*  
  
Quatre: *shrugs*  
  
Heero: Go insane, blow everything up. ^_^  
  
Sailor Triforce: It's the REAL world, Heero. Can't do that.  
  
Wufei: Meditation?  
  
Sailor Triforce: I don't know anything but medication… *sweatdrops* It's annoying for that though… Meditation could be an answer, or you can draw or write…  
  
Quatre: Drawing helps me sometimes! ^_^  
  
Sailor Triforce: Actually I think you're a go-insane-blow-everything-in- sight-up person too Quatre, but Try one of these suggestions maybe(except Heero's)? Next is Shadow Fox:  
  
Dear G-boys  
  
If you had to chose a sport a racing sport what would it be for example Horse Racing, Dog, Car, Cycle, etc.?  
  
From, Shadow Fox  
  
Sailor Triforce: This was how I hoped the reviews would look like… oh well. Answer!  
  
Trowa: Cycle…  
  
Quatre: Horse! ^____^  
  
Duo: CAR RACING!  
  
Wufei: Track racing.  
  
Heero: I agree with Wufei. Track.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next question and Quatre dear, if you take up that sport, FOR GOD'S SAKE WEAR A HELMET! Ummm, yeah the next question is from Yukishin:  
  
Lol!! Way funny Sailor Triforce!!  
  
I have a question ^^  
  
Hey G-Boys  
  
1. Heero don't you find it flattering having some girl stalking you and calling your name every five minutes?? *Nope? Thought not ;;*  
  
2. Trowa and Wufei, can you just make a tiny happy chibi face, JUST ONCE??!! Pleez!!  
  
3. Quatre, I know you've heard this one about a hundred times, so I'll ask anyways ^^ Why do you wear pink shirts?? ^^  
  
4. Duo, show us the tape!! Show us the tape!!  
  
Heero: Nope. Sorry.  
  
Trowa: ///.^;;  
  
Wufei: ^^;?  
  
Quatre: I lived with 39 older sisters trying to dress me up as a girl and get me to wear pink.  
  
Duo: *grins and takes a tape out* my pleasure! *Puts the tape in a V.C.R and presses play after turning the T.V. on*  
  
Tape: *static* *'LOW BAT' flashes at the bottom*  
  
Quatre: HA! DUO, YOU HAVE NO PROOF! NO BLACKMAILING OBJECTS! Umm, nevermind?  
  
Wufei: O.O  
  
Duo: I KNEW I should have recharged that tape recorder! Sorry Yukishin…  
  
Sailor Triforce: I think you did but I unplugged it… ^^; Next question by Katherine:  
  
Hiya!!!! *waves at Duo&Heero and smiles* um.......Heero where in da world do u keep ur gun if u wear spandex all da time?¿?¿?  
  
Heero-y didnt u kill relena?¿?¿?can i do it for u?¿?  
  
Heero-how come u looked like u were gonna barf in ep.26?¿?  
  
Duo-y r u alwayz so happy even if ur nicknamed Shinigami?¿?  
  
Wufei-Y do u call women weak onnas?¿?¿?f.y.i. i kno some gurlz who could kick ur sorry butt  
  
Trowa-how come u let catherine throw knives at u?¿?  
  
Quatre-how come u r so passionate?¿?  
  
'  
  
Dou: can you spell any wor— OW! *Is hit by Sailor Triforce*  
  
Sailor Triforce: You're NOT going to insult people…  
  
Heero: A little invention called Spandex space… Yes you may kill Relena, I don't care. And… I don't know…  
  
Duo: Because I've never seen a miracle but I've seen lots and lots of dead people!(taken from episode Zero) ^___^  
  
Wufei: Only Nataku is strong… :P  
  
Trowa: … It's my job?…  
  
Quatre: I'm an Empath! ^______^  
  
Sailor Triforce: When I get 6 more reviews is when the next chapter will come out! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!! Check out my new fanfic and my old one please and R&R! 


	5. ehhh...More More restlessness

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any other trademarked or copyrighted items.  
  
Authors Note: This is made of 6 reviews, I got lazy and waited. Hey, I'm putting up a new chapter every day! Is that a sign of a good author? Anyway, if you like the pairing 3x4 can you go under my profile and check out my new 3x4 story? It's called A Death Note To My Angel. Pleez review it and tell me what you think of it! Thank you!  
  
Chapter 5: If you were gay whom would you date?  
  
Sailor Triforce: This chapter is made of 6 reviews. Like I said, I was lazy. My muses have all taken a break, but I didn't say they could. . Anyway, first question is to DT-chan:  
  
Dear G-boys,  
  
--; Chrissy told me I should do this. Wah. I'll kill her later. Anyway. My crazy mini-dragon muse, Skysong, would like to ask something...  
  
Sky: If you were gay, who would ya date?  
  
DT: ...I swear I don't know her. And mine is: If you were an animal, which one would you be?  
  
Sky: Stupid question.  
  
DT: Shut it.  
  
~DT-chan and Skysong  
  
Sailor Triforce: Someone recommended this? Thanks Chrissy! ^_^  
  
Heero: Uh, hmmm.. No one because I'm not gay.  
  
Quatre: I don't think that was the point Heero… Mmmm, probably Duo because he's always happy! But, I'm not homosexual so don't get any ideas, you rabid authors. =P  
  
Duo: O.O Q-man…? Okay, Heero because he would hate it and I would agitate him which he hates even more!^___^ No ideas authors… *death glares*  
  
Sailor Triforce: 1x2 fans rejoice! 4x2 fans rejoice! What, I'm 3x4 fan… Oh well. Skysong, this question is fetching interesting truths, hmm? *Hugs Skysong*  
  
Trowa: Quatre…??  
  
Duo: HA! I DON'T NEED THE TAPE AS EVENDINCE! HE JUST SAID IT!  
  
Quatre: I thought you were going to blackmail me since he was drunk and I found out YOU DRUGGED MY TEA THAT NIGHT?!?!?!  
  
Duo: uh oh…  
  
Sailor Triforce & Heero: *pins Quatre to the floor and outs him in a straight jacket*  
  
Everyone minus ST and Heero: Huh??  
  
Sailor Triforce & Heero: You DON'T want him to go ZERO, do you?  
  
Quatre: Mmph! MMPH! (translation: Lemme out! LEMME OUT!)  
  
Wufei: *rips the tape of his mouth* Baka… I have the same answer as Heero.  
  
Quatre: *escapes from straightjacket* Humph. Anyway, I would be a horse! ^___^  
  
Duo: A… hmmm, anything satanic, evil and dark. ^___^  
  
Sailor Triforce: I think Duo skipped his medication…  
  
Wufei: ???? A… dragon.  
  
Duo: ME TOO!  
  
Heero: A wolf.  
  
Trowa: …a lion…  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next review; Bob the Insane:  
  
To Trieze/Dorothy  
  
What is with those eyebrows of yours, is it genetic or somthing,  
  
Dorothy: Yes? At least someone asked someone other then those 5 boys a question…  
  
Sailor Triforce: Okay Dorothy, now GO! I HATE YOU! *Onlookers stare* Next question from Da Blue-Haired Chick:  
  
Salutations,  
  
I have a...problem. I need to get rid of a certain someone. I've tried poison, looks (they DON'T kill), and I even went as far as exorcism, but nothing works. If I had a car I'd run her over, but I know she'd survive!!! It's horrible! She's pure evil! She's chipper all day. And that's just not humanly possible. I tried bladed weapons, wooden stakes, and i gave her some silver earings. NOTHING WORKS!!! What should I do?  
  
-Blue  
  
PS I LOVE YOU DUO!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Have you tried garlic? *Evil grin* or give her a cross…  
  
Wufei: Try bladed weapons again… like a katana?  
  
Heero: A gun…  
  
Quatre: Explosives! ^_____^  
  
Sailor Triforce: *gives Quatre a certificate saying 'You are now officially STRANGE!'*  
  
Quatre: Thank you! Ummm, *reads the note* WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Everyone but Quatre: *tries to hold back laughter*  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next is HeeroYuy195:  
  
Who is better: The Sacramento Kings or the Los Angeles Lakers?  
  
2. This is for Relena:  
  
Can I get your phone number? I want to take you out sometime.  
  
  
  
G-Boys: Never heard of them.  
  
Sailor Triforce: hehe, they are from da future…  
  
Relena: hmm… 555-7686-7654-5555  
  
Sailor Triforce: And from the future they have longer phone numbers… -.-; next: Naomi Shinigami:  
  
  
  
Hey guys, i have a few questions. heero, whats it like living with duo and the other pilots?. Duo, why do you even try to cheer up the other pilots? it dont seem to work that well!. Trowa, why so quiet? i tried it at school once and i cant keep my mouth shut for even 10 minutes!. Quatre, why are you so polite? even I cant be that nice!. Wufei, why do you constantly call everyone weak and say injustice all the time? if ppl make fun of me then i just teach them a lesson so they dont nemore!....and a question for all the guys! Are any of you single? if so e-mail me at Duo_shinigami@hotmail.com! ;) well talk to ya l8er guys, byez!  
  
  
  
Heero: It's like he**.  
  
Duo: It works for Quatre, I think the others are brain-dead.  
  
Wufei: MAXWELL YOU BAKA!  
  
Duo: Gotta run! *Goes and hides*  
  
Trowa: I respect my right to stay quiet.  
  
Quatre: I grew up in a nice but LARGE family.  
  
Wufei: Good idea… But I always end up teaching them a lesson anyways.  
  
G-Boys: Yes, but not e-mailing.(Quatre said 'but not interested.')  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next and last is Sandra:  
  
  
  
Hey guys wats up. ok i have some questions:  
  
Wufei-y do u call women weak even though you know here are women out there who can kick ur butt?  
  
Duo: What do u keep in ur braid?  
  
Quatre: Have u ever thought of buying different colered shirts?  
  
Trowa: Do u have a girlfriend...and i u don't can i be urs?  
  
Heero: When r u goin to kill that hoe relena?  
  
Sandra  
  
  
  
Wufei: Because… ONLY NATAKU IS STRONG!  
  
Duo: I weave strings of metal in it so it stays stiff. ^__^  
  
Quatre: …? Well right now I'm wearing a dark green shirt… I do buy other color shirts, just not much.  
  
Trowa: no, and… I'll think about it. ///_^  
  
Heero: soon I hope…  
  
Sailor Triforce: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow or later today. BYE! 


	6. Run for your lives! My muses returned!

Disclaimers: I don't own GW, but I own my muses and 50million Quatre pictures and Trowa pictures hanging in my room! But not the copyrights to them, I didn't draw them -.-;  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next chapter:  
  
Chapter 6: Run for your lives! My muses returned!  
  
Sailor Triforce: Okay, where in Shinigami's name(Duo:^___^) are my muses?!?!  
  
Quatre: *with a blue jean headband around his forehead and a guitar singing softly* Where have all the muses gone? Long time passing… Where have all the flowers gone? A long, long time ago…  
  
KawaiiChibiDuo: *comes in and thwaps Quatre on the head with a rolled up paper and the things disappear* Shaddup…  
  
Quatre: @.@ ouchies…  
  
Sailor Triforce: KCDuo (short for KawaiiChibi), WHERE ARE THE OTHERS AND WHERE WERE YOU!?!?!  
  
*My other muses enter angry*  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: We were at the muse convention for stopping muse abuse…  
  
KawaiiChibiHeero: We lost.  
  
Sailor Triforce: *snickers* First review (now we have my muses to bug us while doing the reviews); zero:  
  
HIYA!! *maniac grin.... then a blush* o.k. so I am dieing to know so sue me ^_^0 but..... heres my list of stupid questions.  
  
Quatre- my cousin is madley head over heels lovi dovi with you -.-;; she has posters all over the place.... WHAT IS IT?? HYPNOSIS??  
  
Duo- *big chibi eyes... drooooooooooooool* what would you do if I had a picture of you sucking your thumb, holding a giant teddy bear, wearing pink pajamas, and had your hair up with lots of bows? (got the idea from a friend)  
  
Trowa- *blush* love the chibi smile ^_^uh, exactly what does cathrines soup for sick people. as in coughing hacking sniffless taste like?  
  
Wuffers *snikker*-..... *agitated look* what if I told you women in this demension wern't weak and that some of them are body builders? How would you rrespond?  
  
He-chan *silent laughter*- what is spandex space... oh and give us a cute little chibi smile please.... or else I might have a very helpful person come over *motions twards the hidious relena picture*  
  
all- will you sing happy b-day? or jingle be.lls?  
  
zero, the ever smiling, ever happy, ever gulible, braided baka  
  
Quatre: Hmmmm… Maybe the self-hypnosis I do to myself turns into regular hypnosis? You should see Triforce's room… *blush* Like she said, she has about 50million pictures of either me or Trowa and they cover every inch of the wall, even the ceiling. She can't turn he fan on anymore…(It is true…)  
  
Duo: Nothing… I have a picture from when Quatre was little like that… *snickers*  
  
Sailor Triforce: I want it… =*(  
  
Trowa: Will it help to say I don't understand the question?  
  
Wufei: I would say it doesn't matter because I don't LIVE in YOUR dimension.  
  
KawaiiChibiDuo: I can arrange that if I inspire Triforce to write a fanfiction… *grins*  
  
Heero: Spandex Space: n., It is a storage space that holds unlimited items and clicks onto your jeans or shorts, but mine is designed for spandex ^___^ ( more of his homicidal grin)  
  
All: NO thank you… sorry  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next is Chrissy again:  
  
Heya again!  
  
We're glad you liked the plushies. We're sending Heero a crate full of voodoo dolls of Relena and a box of pins. *hands them to Heero*  
  
Chrystal's question is she wants to know what Wufei's relationship with Trieze is. *sweat drops*  
  
Duo-muse wants to know if you want to come to his and Heero-muse's wedding. *shakes her head sadly* Gomen nesai.  
  
Jake has another yet disturbing question. Have you ever streaked in public? And if so, who was with you, who saw you, and who helped you?  
  
Heero-muse says thanks to Duo for the explosives. I still don't know what he's going to use them for, and so I'm very worried. *frowns*  
  
My question is does Duo know that there's a picture of him in drag on the internet?  
  
~~100 nuts and a squirrel  
  
Sailor Triforce: *still hugging plushie and so is Quatre (one of a camel somehow^_^)*  
  
Wufei: I thought I killed Trieze?!?  
  
Sailor Triforce: I thought you killed Zechs Wufei? *Everyone including muses stare* So I haven't seen GW for three years except episodes 1-5, sue me. But even then I never saw the whole series. I read the comics, BUT BE GLAD I CAN DO A Q&A THING!  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: CAPS!  
  
Sailor Triforce: SO ARE YOU!  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: *runs/flies (they have wings and are chibi -.-;) into Quatre-papa's (as he calls him) arm's and starts crying*  
  
Quatre: *hugging poor 'little muse (not) and sends a warning glance towards Triforce* Don't.  
  
Sailor Triforce: *sweetly* Okay Quatre. *Voice is normal again* my muse's call the people they are cloned after whatever-papa sometimes…  
  
Quatre: *lets KCQuatre fly away*  
  
All G-Boys: NO weddings.  
  
Sailor Triforce: I have muses… Can I go? I'll bring my muses and Duo!  
  
KawaiiChibiWufei: INJUSTICE ONNA!  
  
*The G-Boys look at one another for the next question*  
  
Sailor Triforce & her muses: O.O? Does that mean each… at least ONCE?!  
  
G-Boys: Never.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Thank God…  
  
Duo: Your welcome… Blow an OZ base up, hee-muse!  
  
Duo: WHAT?!? Drag? *Honestly* Where did people get that? It never happened!  
  
Quatre: And he's telling the truth.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next is xamick:  
  
Hey, its me again. I wrote the note but well i never gave it to the guy. And now i get even shyer and shyer around him. I normally get really nervous and talk too much around him but today i gave him a rode home from anime club and i was quieter than I usual am. (I'm usually quieter than trowa) Please help. I know he likes me but i cant do anything about this. It's making me depressed oh yeah sailor Triforce thx for the reviews!  
  
Sailor Triforce: Can I handle this review? That happened to me once…  
  
G-Boys and muses: All yours.  
  
Sailor Triforce: 1. Rip or shred the note. Then you don't need to be shy.  
  
2. You have an ANIME CLUB WHEREVER YOU LIVE?!?! Oops, off subject…  
  
3. Do you know what movies he likes? Maybe you can give him your phone #.  
  
4. If you do and he says's he'll call you tonight that means for guys next Thursday. * Gets stares from any boy readers and the G-Boys*  
  
5. If he calls or you ask him for his phone number, invite him over to watch a movie or something.  
  
6. Is this a guy by any chance that you had in one of your fanfics? I couldn't resist asking. ^^;  
  
Sailor Triforce: Hope that helps. Next review is Maria Khushrenada:  
  
Hello Wufei, I have a question : Why many people pair you with Treize? Given your personality, both of you are best as friends/enemies that have many similar code of honor. IMHO.^_^  
  
Wufei: No idea. Next is Danielle:  
  
how are you guys?? well i have some questions...when you go on vacation, what do you have planned for that time period and where would you go to have your vacation?? also Trowa...i believe you when you say your not gay. oh and wufei?? you know your my favorite even if you think i may be weak i think your the strongest of them all . buh bye!!  
  
Quatre: I can't have vacation. *Sniff*;.; Too many political meetings now that there is peace. But I would go to… wherever my friends wanted to and bring them with me. (Except those cursed springs in China ^_~)  
  
Trowa: To Mars. ^_____\\\  
  
Everyone –Trowa: O.O?  
  
Duo: JUPITER!  
  
Quatre: I think that is not possible.  
  
Heero: Wherever my heart takes me.  
  
Wufei: Hmmm, back to China but not those Springs Quatre mentioned.  
  
Trowa: Thank you. Really so does ST but she thinks me and Quatre look so- called 'cute' together at times.  
  
Wufei: *bows* you have earned my respect onna.  
  
Sailor Triforce: O.o? Last is Ashes:  
  
okay, here's a few questions:1. Relena why do you stalk Heero and yell his name alot? 2.Heero why are you so hot and will you go out with me? 3.Duo why are you so hot and will you go out with my friend Beanie (also known as Sabina)?4.Quatre why are you hot and will you marry Sailor Triforce? 5.Relena why don't you die? Okay done with the questions.  
  
Relena: Because I can. ^_~  
  
Heero: ? maybe…  
  
Sailor Triforce & muses: *laugh* The G-Boys are getting girlfriend depressed! Lol  
  
Duo: Natural. Plus… I might ask Hilde out. ^_~  
  
Quatre: ??? What kind of freaked up question is that? *Everyone stares* *clears throat* I don't think any of the chapters suggest I might even like her so if one does, please review back and tell which. If not say how you think I like her. Gomen.  
  
Sailor Triforce: *frowns* I liked question #4 (and pilot 4 lol) and I think it only says or gives hints I like him… Does it seem like I'll go insane if I don't get him? And Relena's gone now so I'll answer her question: Because the animators won't allow it. ^_~ Thanks for all the reviews next chapter out soon! 


	7. Answers, Answers, Who's Got the Answers?...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I still own my muses who are unfortunately still here -.-;…  
  
Sailor Triforce: *sighs* Next… chapter… *falls asleep on key board until she gets hit by KawaiiChibiHeero (one of my muses f.y.i.)* ow…  
  
Chapter 7: Answers, Answers… Who's got the Answers?  
  
Wufei: Onna, what is with the title?  
  
Sailor Triforce: You know, 'button, button, who's got the button?'… *G-Boys and muses stare* err… I watched Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory too much in one day. Anyway, first reviewer is: Beanie(also known as Sabrina):  
  
To all G-boys, 1) if someone kept throwing something up and down again and again and again....what would you do? 2) Will you kill Relena on June 21 (my friends b-day), November 21(my b-day) for me please? 3) Duo, did you know you are a HOTTIE? Okay, that's all for now.  
  
KawaiiChibiDuo: Stupid quest— (A/N: If you haven't figured it out yet, if you ever see something with KawaiiChibi in front of the name, it's one of my muses)  
  
Sailor Triforce: Do not insult people…  
  
Quatre: 1) ask them to stop.  
  
Duo: 1) Leave the room  
  
Wufei: 1) Threaten them maybe?  
  
Heero: 1) Pull my gun out at them.  
  
Trowa: 1) Tell them to stop.  
  
Heero: 2) Hmmm… I can try… Hehehe  
  
Duo: 3) Everyone thinks that huh? ^__^  
  
Sailor Triforce: *in undertone* not everyone as in not really me… *normal tone* Next is Sandra again:  
  
Hey its me again. Ok first off i have to say Trowa i luv u soooooo much ok. Secondly i would like to have Wufei go in a match against my friend. And yes she is a girl cuz i want to see whos better men or women. Quatre i want to no y u always be drinkin tea. Ok i'll stop buggin u guys for a lil while.  
  
~*Sandra*~  
  
Trowa: ……………  
  
Wufei: I don't know, I would win so I'll spare your friend.  
  
Sailor Triforce: *rolls her eyes*  
  
Quatre: hmmm… I don't know. I don't really like anything else.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Not even coffee?  
  
Quatre: nope! ^_^ Can't stand it.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Well I like coffee and I can't STAND tea. Only Raspberry ice tea. ^_~ You don't have to stop bugging us. Review's make the fanfic world go 'round! Next; xamick again!:  
  
Its me again. Well ive been wondering for the longest time. Quatre how the hell did you survive with 39 older sisters? I know they probably all had their period at the same time. How did you survive that? i know i get pissed off very very easily at that time of the month. And question for all the pilots, Will one of you go out with me??? please please please.  
  
KawaiiChibiDuo: *sarcastic* And what does xamick win for reviewing the most times? NOTHING!  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: *snicker*  
  
Quatre: hmmm… 39? *Looks at other chapters* Ah, Sailor Triforce *glares at her for a moment* said I had 29 sisters at first, then 39. I have 29, but I survived… Well, I took my vacation at that time. ^_~  
  
G-Boys: 2) taken.  
  
*Everyone stares at Trowa and Quatre*  
  
Quatre: oh no, NO ideas. Sailor Triforce would just probably hurt me if I said yes.  
  
Trowa: Remember, I said to Sandra I would think about her request. ~.\\\  
  
Sailor Triforce *sighs* I have a feeling that none of the G-Boys are taken and they just don't want to get in a relation ship anymore.  
  
KawaiiChibiDuo: Which is different then last chapter.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Sorry for their behavior xamick. And yes, I did mess up. Quatre has 29 sisters, not 39 like I made him say the second time. Next is Yukishin again:  
  
Hey G-Boys  
  
I have afew questions (Again ^^;;)  
  
1. What are all your favourite colours?  
  
2. Which of you do you think is the hottest?? Come on Trowa, don't deny it ^.-  
  
3. Which of you deserves to be hung upside down above man eating crocodiles?  
  
*Guesses that if they did that to Quatre, Sailor Triforce would do ANYTHING to save him ^.-*  
  
*~Thankies~*  
  
Trowa: 1) green  
  
Quatre: 1) believe it or not,… AQUA!  
  
Sailor Triforce: Then why don't you wear aqua shirts?  
  
Quatre: see chapters 2, 3, and other various chapters.  
  
Heero: 1) Forest green  
  
Wufei: 1) white  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: Could we suspect anything else Wu-man? *Grins*  
  
Duo: 1) black. ^.^  
  
Trowa: 2) ??? Deny what?  
  
Sailor Triforce and others minus Quatre and Trowa: *snickers*  
  
Sailor Triforce: Personally, I think they would rather kill me then answer that question.  
  
KawaiiChibiTrowa: Meaning she'll skip it.  
  
Duo: *puts away a video tape he was hiding* Darn…  
  
Heero: Not anyone of us, but I think Relena should.  
  
*Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and my muses nod*  
  
Quatre: No one but Dorothy! *Receives strange looks but shrugs* She stabbed me.  
  
Sailor Triforce: *nods* I agree with Quatre. Anyway, we shall skip the next but a note to Liana:  
  
Did you get my e-mails? Can I send you my story? And, 3x4 is okay, and I don't mind it. It's not like I'm a major fan though and read every fanfic that says 3x4 ^_~ lylas! (Love ya like a sister) (And I learned that from xamick lol)  
  
Sailor Triforce: I feel privileged that my 3 favorite authors reviewed! =)  
  
Quatre: -.-; Anyway, Next is HeeroYuy195 again:  
  
For Relena,  
  
1. Will you go out with me?  
  
2. Will you teach me the ways of peace?  
  
Relena: 1+2) hmmm… Maybe if you are Heero like your nickname says! ^_~  
  
Sailor Triforce: I don't want anyone to teach ME the ways of peace because I'm not a pacifist but I'm not war-crazed just like fighting.  
  
KawaiiChibiDuo: But, she wouldn't mind if Quatre taught her to be a pacifist! ^_~  
  
Sailor Triforce: *starts to run after KCDuo then stops* sigh… Last is Zero again and I'm sorry I deleted the 'whacks' like in your original review and your end laugh Zero:  
  
*jumps for joy and wacks head* yeah you answered my questions. Uh, stupid question but i have this guy at school and well he likes me.... hes got a personality like duo, same as me -.-;; and well he asked me out before when i was littler (is that a word?) and well he broke up with me TWICE when i was 12 and now he well asked me again and I need some advice.. -.- ;;; stupid question, ne? oh, and I've been sick a few days and I just went back and they lready wish i was gone is that bad? Duo, i think the really want to get rid of me, -.-;; they say i remind them of you -.-;; in your oppinon is that a good thing?  
  
oh, about the soup thing....... ^_^ I always heard the Cathrines spoup was bad, i thought you could tell me -.-;; *lots of wacking* oooooooooooooooooh one more thing..... will you read my story? it is called.... DUO WARS ZERO AND DUO RIVALRY!!!! Its funny!! its based on my fears -.-;;; and things that have happened. *thinks about it*  
  
bY  
  
zero ^_________________________________^  
  
Sailor Triforce: I'll read your story soon Zero. ^_^  
  
Quatre: Littler isn't a word I think…  
  
KawaiiChibiWufei: *sarcasm* Anyways, I thought the idea of this was to answer questions.  
  
Sailor Triforce: *sighs* Can you people stop insulting my reviewers? I'll lose them, you know.  
  
Trowa: hmmm… Does it seam we are good at this romance stuff? (Referring to chapter 1 and 6)  
  
Quatre: I guess… But,-- *is interrupted by a stereo blasting* What the?  
  
Everyone: *looks at Sailor Triforce near a stereo*  
  
Sailor Triforce: Sorry… *turns the volume down* It's my Abbey Rd CD by The Beatles! ^_^  
  
Wufei & Heero: *rolls their eyes while everyone else minus Sailor Triforce sweat drops*  
  
Wufei: 1) Two Duo clones together is not a good sign.  
  
Trowa: 1) Do you really like him? Think about it.  
  
Quatre: 1) ^.^ If so, yes!  
  
Duo: 2) Hmmm, in my opinion no.  
  
KawaiiChibiHeero: *finishing the question* …in everyone else's opinion, yes.  
  
Trowa: 3) The soup… I have NO idea what is in it. Yes, it is.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Okay, that's it! Next chapter will be up when I get more reviews! Please check out my other stories! 


	8. Two More People for the Q&A!

Disclaimers: See the other chapters; I'm tired of this… -.-;  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next chapter with more then 6 reviews now ^_~  
  
1 Chapter 8: New people added to the Q&A: Trieze, Noin, and Zechs  
  
KawaiiChibiHeero: *sarcastic* what a nice title…  
  
Sailor Triforce: Whatever. First we have Chrissy again:  
  
Hi, boys! Hiya, Triforce!  
  
*hands Triforce a Quatre plushie* Today it's only me. But it's not really a question... More like a request. Heero, could you put this on? *holds up a skimpy pink bunny suit* Come on, I got Heero-muse to do it!  
  
Heero-muse: *is wearing the suit* Run, Heero-san. Run while you still can. She moves fast.  
  
Chrissy: *blushes* Oh, and have you ever heard of Heero Erotica? *dangles the said doujinshi in her hands* Duo, you could use this as blackmail, anytime you want!!  
  
Heero-muse: *erks* You should also mention the fact that Heero-san could use it as blackmail on Duo. They're both naked in that thing. *looks pail* Get it away from me.  
  
Chrissy: *taunts her muse with the comic-porn*  
  
~~The insane one and the midget in spandex.  
  
Sailor Triforce: *hugs the Quatre plushie* Thank you!  
  
Heero: NO!  
  
Duo & Heero: WHAT?!?! *Burns the doujinshi*  
  
Quatre: Oh God… *turns pale as a ghost* I don't like that title…  
  
Sailor Triforce: *cringes* me neither… I once read a doujinshi story called 'Wishing Rain' hehe 3x4 but it was sweet…  
  
Trowa: *rolls his eyes*  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next is Insane One With Neko Ears:  
  
Hi guys!! (fairly new author speaking here, so be gentle!) Here are my questions, and try not tot be TOO mean:  
  
1) Trowa, will you destroy my worst enemy who loves you so much, and that's why I picked you?  
  
2) Wufei, can I lend those kawaii white trousers? I wanna see what my friend Ben looks like in them.  
  
3) Duo, *droooooool* did you know that I love ya sooooo much and I have written SO much fanfiction about it but I don't post it cause I'm shy of flames?  
  
4) Quatre, would you PLEASE be a LITTLE TEENSY WEENSY bit nicer to Sailor Triforce? I just think she's kakkoi and you would go GREAT with her! (not a very big 3x4x3 fan AT ALL)  
  
5) Heero, can I live in your spandex space? It would be SO COOL!  
  
6) All of you guys, would you mind if I wrote a fanfic about you all and warp you a little?  
  
Okay? Oh, and my idiot dragon-pal Tori just HAD to ask you this.  
  
Tori: You guys, if you had ANY number of ANY animal AT ALL as a pet or companion, how many and what animal?  
  
Sorry about that.  
  
~Insane One With Neko Ears~  
  
++and Tori++  
  
Duo: (innocently) When were we mean?  
  
Trowa: 1) ??? Who's your friend?  
  
Wufei: 2) No.  
  
Duo: *throws her a pair and Wufei tries to grab them* There ya go!  
  
Duo: 3) Hehe, you should see what Triforce posted about Quatre. All her thoughts of how she likes him… *snickers* 'I'm Dreaming Of Quatre' what a messed up title…  
  
Sailor Triforce: IS NOT! *Blushes* The title will change and it will be turned into a longer fic…  
  
Quatre: 4) huh? Ohhhh… *blushes* Why are people doing this now? *Trying to hide his face with his hands* (muffled) do people think I like her?  
  
Sailor Triforce: AM I the only one who doesn't know what she means? *Everyone else nods* …Darn it… Well, I'm not a big 3x4x3 fan either! I like Quatre and Trowa, but Quatre more! ^_^ =( You can't find a fic that doesn't have 3x4 easily, so I don't MIND it. I don't really like it much, but I like it more then any other yaoi pairings for some reason. *Shrugs and reads question 4 again* Ohhhh… *blushes a moment* we wouldn't go great together, he's—  
  
KawaiiChibiWufei: What she means is Winner is a pacifist and she doesn't go around promoting peace like he does.  
  
Sailor Triforce: *agitated* . Thank you annoying muse.*Sits down next to Quatre*  
  
Heero: 5) NO!?  
  
G-Boys: not much.  
  
Sailor Triforce: They're used to it. -.-;  
  
Trowa: I have an animal. A lion.  
  
Quatre: *brings his head up fro his arms* *shrugs* I have a horse and some camels…  
  
Duo: A dog! Tons of them! ^_______^  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next is Shadow Fox:  
  
Dear G-boys  
  
Good answers! Here is my next question. If you had to be in the Summer Olympics what sport and what country would you be in? Myself U.S.A and Eventing or swimming cause I kick butt on both of them.  
  
G-Boys: ???  
  
Sailor Triforce: -.-; Obviously they have no idea what you're talking about. Sorry… Next is xamick (AGAIN!!):  
  
Hello, i think i just like reviewing. this ones from wufei. 1)What would i do if i told you my best friend lorim could kick your ***? 2)Trowa has anyone whose eaten catherines soup died? (i heard that stuff's toxic.)3)any cures for immense boredom? and if you were wondering the guy happens to be Bennett from my fics.  
  
Wufei: 1) Hmph. Whatever onna.  
  
Sailor Triforce: *sighs* NO insults please?  
  
Trowa: 2) No, but if they were sick I think they would. ~.^\\  
  
Quatre: 3) Play an instrument?  
  
Sailor Triforce: I'm learning violin and flute and I'm good at them! ^_^  
  
KawaiiChibiDuo & Duo: We can only imagine why you chose those instruments… *snickers*  
  
Sailor Triforce: Whatever.  
  
Duo: 3) watch TV, eat, draw, write, read, eat, sleep, eat, etc.  
  
Sailor Triforce: O.o? Okay… Insane One With Neko Ears again:  
  
Hi, erm, sorry! ^^; I thought you'd know! Kakkoi means cool! And I didn't say you were being mean Quatre-sama, I just thought you should be a bit NICER. *nudge nudge wink wink*  
  
Tori: HIYA HIYA HOYA! *can't think of anything to say* Uh... bye.  
  
Sorry about Tori. He's an idiot. Hey, erm, so long as I'm writing this review, I may as well put this general knowledge of mine.  
  
1) I can't BELIEVE I let my friend Anna get the rights to glomping Quatre. (don't worry! I use whole bags of sugar! He never remembers!)  
  
2) Duo is god. That's the end of it.  
  
3) I hate Trowa. My enemy Billie loves Trowa. Therefore I want to use a bazooka on him until he is dead, and then kick him for good measure.  
  
4) Wufei's trousers are KAWAII! I love 'em! But they aren't half as kawaii as he is! *glomps him*  
  
Sorry about my general knowledge. Feel free to ignore it.  
  
~Insane One With Neko Ears~  
  
++and Tori++  
  
Quatre: *glare* did my sisters set this up again?  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: Unfortunately no. I think people are saying these things since Sailor Triforce likes you. They just want a reaction.  
  
Quatre: *looks down at the floor* If I do this will people stop bugging me?  
  
Muses: *nod while holding back laughter*  
  
Quatre: *sighs* *scoots closer to Sailor Triforce, puts an arm around her and places Sailor Triforce's head on his shoulders*  
  
Sailor Triforce: *smiling while silently thanking Gods for having muses now*  
  
Everyone but Quatre and Sailor Triforce: *looks on anxiously*  
  
Quatre: *puts his chin on top of her head and closes his eyes with his other arm now around her* (A/N: So sweeeeeeettttt!! So kawaii! I wish that would really happen to me .)  
  
Duo: *taping this for later blackmail*  
  
Sailor Triforce: *glad she didn't ignore the knowledge*  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: anyway, next is Terrality:  
  
First of all, would you PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP add Zechs and Noin? ^_^ Besides that, I LOVE this story, interactive stories are the best! Here are my questions Sailor Triforce:  
  
1. Relena, if you love Heero so much, why won't you give him some space so he can feel less annoyed by you?  
  
2. Heero, if Relena stopped stalking you so much, would you like her?  
  
3. Wufei, if you keep claiming that women are so weak, then how did you fall in love with Sally Po when it's obvious that she can match you in strength?  
  
4. Trowa, who do you like better (romantically), your sister Catherine or Dorothy, and why?  
  
5. Quatre, why does everyone pick on you all the time? You're the cute empath, and everyone SHOULD know that the only reason why you wear pink shirts all the time is 'cause you grew up with 29 older sisters.  
  
6. Duo - when was your hair last cut? 'Cause it it was over a year ago, then it's haircut time! (maniac Terrality holds up a HUGE pair of shiny scissors).  
  
(if they appear anytime soon)  
  
6. Zechs, why do you keep switching names? Noin won't love you any less for one name or another.  
  
9. Noin, tell me, how do you become so loyal to people (glances meaningfully at a certain SOMEONE), even when they attempt to kill you?(glance again at the same SOMEONE who is looking like he's about to cry after hearing this)  
  
Bye-bye Sailor Triforce!  
  
Can't wait to read your next chapter!  
  
~Terrality  
  
Relena: Then he would forget about me. *Pouts*  
  
Heero: Maybe. *Not*  
  
Wufei: I didn't know I was in love with her?  
  
Trowa: *cringes* Dorothy… Because Catherine's my sister and why would I LIKE my sister?!?!?  
  
Quatre: *mumbles 'I don't know' with his arm around Sailor Triforce still*  
  
Duo: *still taping* 17 years. I never cut it.  
  
*Zechs and Noin appear*  
  
Noin: What the—*looks around and then sees Triforce and Quatre*  
  
Zechs: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHY ARE WE HERE?  
  
Quatre: *springs his head up and removes his arms as he scoots away blushing deeply*  
  
Sailor Triforce: Grrrr… Everything was PERFECT! *Blushes and everyone stares* I mean, answer your questions please.  
  
Zechs: Because to revenge my father's death, I must hide my name and face. (Taken from Episode Zero)  
  
Noin: Because, that is my job.  
  
Sailor Triforce: *still blushing then glances toward Quatre for a moment* yeah, yeah, now leave before I take f Heero's gun and decide to kill you. Next is zero again:  
  
*giggles* I don't mind about the wacks.... *muses start pulling her braid* 1) What do you do to get your muses to STOP anoying you? *glares at muses who continue to pull her hair* 2) uh, what do you suggest i do to this person who wont stop picking on me (bazzooka?) 3)Heero can I borrow some hevy artilry? 4) Duo, -.-;; your funny, and ;let me just ask you this... WHAT DO YOU DO TO HUMORR PEOPLE SO MUCH THEY LEAVE YOU ALONE? 5) *eye twitches in amusment* HEERO PLEASE GIVE US A CUTE CHIBI SMILE!!  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: *gets a ZERO gleam in his eyes* 1) NOTHING CAN BE DONE! Us muses have a union, and it cannot be destroyed! Muahahahahahaha— *gets thwaped by KCHeero and eyes go normal* Huh?  
  
Heero: 2) Yes, a bazooka would be good… Hehehe 3) No. Buy your own.  
  
Duo: I annoy them while humoring. Easy. ^______^  
  
Heero: ??? ^^;;  
  
Sailor Triforce: *muttering* Last one, Sandra:  
  
ok i'm back. Ok trowa im sry if i scared ya the last review. I have a question for everyone: If u all no that heero hates relena then y don't u all help heer kill him. Relena i have something to tell u LAY OFF OF HEERO....STOP TRYING TO BRING PEACE AND GO JUMP OFF THAT **** CLIFF!  
  
~*Sandra*~  
  
P.S. Trowa do u have the answer yet?  
  
Quatre: I'm not going to kill her. The others have tried to get me to help them though. ^^;  
  
Trowa: *nods* ……*random drum roll until he glares* yes?…  
  
Sailor Triforce: Okay, That was chapter 8! Please R&R! Go read my other fics and R&R too please! Thank you! 


	9. Chapter 9: Mock Session Retaliation

Disclaimer: Don't own the G-Boys.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Okay, I got flamed. (Duo: *snicker*) This is for public enjoyment and to answer any questions. Flames by anonymous people WILL be deleted, but Tomoyo Pota was signed in. -.-; But, flames encourage me, not discourage.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next… erm, first is… Chrissy? No, ummm…  
  
Everyone minus ST: -.-;;;;  
  
Wufei: Can you not read anymore onna?  
  
Sailor Triforce: *still trying to figure out who* Not today, I got my eyes dilated at the eye doctors… The screens fuzzy!  
  
Duo: -.-; Why are you doing this?  
  
Sailor Triforce: I'm bored and there is nothing to do, so the computer is the answer! ^^  
  
Quatre: *sigh* First is completely worried:  
  
Sailor Triforce: Problem is; my sister deleted some of my reviews. I only know the name because I write down whoever reviews. -.-;  
  
KawaiiChibiHeero: YOU GAVE YOUR SISTER THE PASSWORD TO YOUR ACCOUNT?! HOW MUCH OF A BAKA ARE YOU!!  
  
Sailor Triforce: I didn't give it to her… She found out! completely worried, please review again. Apologies to whomever my sister deleted from reviews. Next is… lorimlowe2:  
  
OK so here gos nothing. Ok Heero wanted to let u know I ADORE U! and will u go out with me? i can be just like u or be like duo or any of u other G boys thats my only disadvantage but i'm msotly like u so yeah. Ok another thing. Quatre will u go out with Xamick? umm what was the other thing i was going to ask, uh oh yeah Wufei would u fight me cause i can probally beat u casue i do lots of martial arts and shooting guns and martial arts are my favorite of all hobbies. Umm please read my fic Sailor Triforce. thats all ba byes!  
  
Sailor Triforce: You know, I feel like I have something in common with this author. I can be like anyone, but I'm kind of annoying like Quatre whom I turn into for some fights. ^^;  
  
Quatre: I'm not annoying…  
  
Heero: 1) Hmmm… Do you want Relena to go crazy?  
  
Quatre: 2) I still don't like anyone.  
  
Wufei: 3) Hmmm… Sure I'll fight you. Those are my favorite things to do too.  
  
Sailor Triforce: I read your fic yesterday, I just forgot to review. ^^; Hmmm… Next is the flamer Tomoyo Pota:  
  
Well now! Now it's my turn to ask our favourite bishis some 'ittle questions!  
  
Duo - Why don't you pull Quatre&Wuffers-Chan into a corner for a nice snogging session? ::sneaks blank tape under Duo's chair::  
  
Quatre - Not really a question but what the heck.  
  
Top-Ten Reasons you should leave ST Quatre-Chan-less and come stay with me.  
  
1. I wouldn't mind to much when you went Zero on people as lond as you took out a few.  
  
2. I like pink shirts!  
  
3. I'll train my voice so I can sing along with your Violen playing...  
  
4. I can hmm many a classical tune in my head  
  
5. I hate people who try and pair you with Baka-Trowa!  
  
6. I can cook well...  
  
7. I don't mind cleaning ^_^  
  
8. Big fluffy dogs are my favoutite of the canine kind ^_^ (White preferred)  
  
9. Our looks complement each other  
  
10. I'M NOT SO SAD TO WRITE MYSELF INTO A FIC WITH YOU!!!  
  
Wuffers - Well you go tolerate my big sister long enough to see that she isn't the average Onna-Baka?  
  
Heero - Go jump of a cliff  
  
Trowa - Be purposefully stabbed by Cathrine  
  
Duo: No.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Okay, I'll show you what will be done to flames. They will be mocked and laughed at. They will encourage me to type more. They—  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: -.-; *sighs* Just get on with it…  
  
Sailor Triforce: 1) I wouldn't mind if he went ZERO, it's just I didn't want my fiction wrecked/too long by him in this short of time.  
  
2) I like pink shirts too. I don't care if he wears them. They're sooooo Kawaii on him! ^^  
  
3) Well, I CAN play violin. And my voice is trained.  
  
Duo & Muses: *holding up signs saying 'ST: 3; Tomoyo: 0' while snickering*  
  
Sailor Triforce: 4) I can too. Plenty of them. I LIKE classical music, thank you very much.  
  
5) I don't try and pair him with them either. My sister wrote that fanfic A Death Note To My Angel if you were wondering AND chapter 5. I also like to write this fiction when I've had dangerously high amounts of sugar, so ignore any hints. 3x4 just makes more sense to me then 1x2, 3x1, or anything like that. My favorite pairing would be QuatrexAny girl original character.  
  
Quatre: And, I hate to insult, but I respect people no matter what they think or who they are (such as yaoi liker or non). So if you have a problem with homosexuality, I don't. People's love perforations differ, and I respect them even if they were (gay), but everyone disserves to love and/or be loved. You can stop there if you hate it, we'll NEVER get along. Thank you for your time.  
  
Everyone but Quatre: *stares at him* Nani?!  
  
Quatre: *shrugs*  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: *now holding a sign that says 'Quatre-papa: 1; Tomoyo: 0??'*  
  
6) I can cook too. =P Very well to all my friends and family's tastes.  
  
Duo&Muses: *signs now read 'ST: 6; Tomoyo: 0'*  
  
Sailor Triforce: Ignore them. 7) I don't just 'not mind cleaning'  
  
I LIKE cleaning. =P  
  
8) Mine too. Especially Bichons, which are like poodles or something.  
  
9) My looks probably complement him better. =P Not as much to look like brother and sister though…  
  
Quatre: *burying his head shaking it in his hands in shame and embarrassment while sitting on the couch*  
  
Sailor Triforce: And 10) I'M NOT SAD! YOU ARE FOR FLAMING THIS! THIS IS FOR PEOPLE TO ASK QUESTIONS AND ASK ADVICE! WHAT BAKA WOULD FLAME THIS? Who cares if I like Quatre? Plenty of other people like him too. This fiction is for public entertainment to receive advice and/or ask GW questions. Thank you and may I add Tomoyo Pota, you are the first to be mocked and will be ignored from the questions! Thank you again, and you have just experienced the Sailor Triforce Mocking System, also known as STMS. Have a nice day! And no more flames please people, and then I was in a Heero /Duo mode. Don't be afraid to review any more people! Flames don't discourage me! They are laughed at.  
  
Duo&Muses: *rolling on floor laughing*  
  
Sailor Triforce: Oh, and you can jump off a cliff or be stabbed by Catherine for all I care now. Okay, next is… Chrissy? Chrissy!:  
  
Hi, boys.  
  
*smiles evily* I have more copies of Heero Erotica. Lots of em.  
  
Duo-muse: -_- I don't think they care. Just get to your stupid question so we can get outta here.  
  
Chrissy: *sighs* No one appreciates great comic genius. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the plushie, Triforce. I have ones of all the boys, and plenty more of Quatre-san, so if you want, just ask. *big smiles* And now, the question.... This comes from my friend Tom, really. He watched Endless Waltz and seems to think that you died, Heero. It would be nice if you could clarify this. Plus, if you say you didn't, I win a bet.  
  
Heero-muse: *mildly* you bet too much. You don't even have any money. You keep borrowing it from me! I refuse to continually financially support you, SI!  
  
Chrissy: *sticks a lollipop in her muse's mouth* Shush, honey, all that blood rushing to your brain is no good.  
  
Heero-muse: *grumbles something, starts wondering where he stashed his gun...*  
  
~~The braided monkey, Spandex Boy, and demented SI.  
  
Heero: If I died would I be here? No, I didn't.  
  
Duo: *stops laughing and so do muses and stand up* BURN THE EVIL DOUJINSHI!!!  
  
Sailor Triforce: lol, next is zero again:  
  
*reads answers and laughs* hehe cute smile ^_^;; Her are my questions  
  
1) *wacks head repeatedly* i am told if i continue wacking my head I'll be even more like Duo-kins (bwahahah evil nicknames) is that true?  
  
2)If your dreadfully sick like I am, *twiddles thumbs* what are you supposed to do? I'm going nuts  
  
3) Duo, you probably go through this but, What do you do when people make a point to try to cut off your braid while you sleep, it fails, but how do you get them to leave you alone?  
  
4) *muses continue annoying her* I need a body guard from these things, any volunteers?  
  
*Insane laughter as she eats lots of sugar*  
  
~zero, the ever smiling, ever happy, hyperactive baka~ (amazing what nicknames you can earn, ne?)  
  
Sailor Triforce: 1) Sadly, yes zero. Don't want that to happen, do ya? Hehe  
  
Duo: 2) Watch TV, eat, read, play on computer, play video games, sleep, eat, TV, Internet, chat rooms, etc. 3) Threaten them. =)  
  
Heero: *knocks off KawaiiChibiDuo who was trying to braid Heero's hair sitting on his shoulder and cocks his gun* 4) I'll do it.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next is Heero wanna be:  
  
Questions!  
  
1) Heero what was it like to send ur own bone back into place?  
  
2) Trowa Duo Quatre and Wufei do u guyz have any balls to even try to set ur bone back into place?  
  
Heero: *shrugs* Easy and unpainful. Don't try if you're inexperienced though.  
  
Trowa, Duo, surprisingly Wufei & Quatre: *shakes head sadly*  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next is Katherine:  
  
Hiya*smiles at Heero and Duo and waves* um............................... i got a ferw questions 4 u guyz  
  
1.)All da guyz-Wut iz ur fav. Oz Mobile Suit?(stupid question i kno but i wuz curious  
  
2.)Duo-wut do u keep in ur braid??  
  
3.)Wufei-y r u so tense about winnin' even though some people can whip ur @$$?¿?  
  
4.)All da guyz-r u single??  
  
5.)Heero-Could i borrow Wing Zero 2 blow u my school??if i cant borrow it could u do it 4 me??  
  
6.)Trowa-wuts ur lion's name??j/w  
  
7.)Quatre-do u alwayz wear pink shirts??  
  
G-Boys: 1) *shrugs*  
  
Duo: To keep it from messing up? I weave stings of metal in it. ^^  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: And it's as stiff as a board.  
  
Duo: Shut up…  
  
Wufei: 3) Justice MUST be avenged!!!  
  
Sailor Triforce: o.o? okay…  
  
G-Boys: 4) Yes (Trowa: No…)  
  
Heero: 5) hmmm… NO and NO.  
  
Trowa: 6) Leon.  
  
Quatre: 7) 29…SISTERS! You figure it out this time, k? They always tried to dress me in dresses and in pink and the pink stuck… ;.;  
  
Sailor Triforce: Reiji Neko Mitsukai:  
  
Hi. I have a question for each of the boys.  
  
Quatre: I'm a lot like you. I can understand how you feel. Many people find it hard to accept a person for who they are. I was just wondering, how do you feel about how people treat you?  
  
Trowa: I accept and respect the fact that you are the quiet type. I'm like that too. But out of curiosity, what do you like to do during your spare time?  
  
Wufei: I have a friend who likes you. (I bet you saw this coming.)I think you know her question by now. My question is: Did you have any siblings?  
  
Duo: I have another friend who likes you. She's a lot like you. Hyperactive 90% of the day, likes to eat, also likes to watch cartoons. Again, you probably know what her question is. I want to ask you: What is your favorite food?  
  
Heero: Can I borrow some weaponry? I just need it for a little while. I'll return it.  
  
Quatre: 1) I'm okay with it now sorta.  
  
Trowa: 2) Thank you. I like deep sea diving. ^^;  
  
Wufei: 3) No, and No.  
  
Duo: 4) No, and ICE CREAM!! Hehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehe…  
  
Heero: 5) *gets annoyed and throws her a gun* Keep it. You need your own ammo though.  
  
Sailor Triforce: whatever. Last for today is Fortuna:  
  
Funny stuff! Anyway, I don't know much about Gundam Wing...so...  
  
Duo, how come so many people think you're a girl?  
  
Quatre, did you get beat up a lot in school? And how on earth did you end up with so many sisters?!  
  
Why is there so much slash in the GW section? Just curious...  
  
Sheik: You all have my sympathy...  
  
Oh, and what's up with those Gundam robot-y things? They seem a bit impractical to me...  
  
~Fortuna  
  
  
  
Sailor Triforce: She was the one who got me to write this. If you like this, go and review her 'Dear Sheik' please. That would be the ultimate gift. It is under 'Zelda' in the Games. Anyway…  
  
Duo: 1) . My hair…  
  
Quatre: 2) *sniff* I used too… Mainly until I was 14 and a half, half a year until I became a Gundam Pilot. And my sisters are all test tube babies, my mother died giving birth to me… *now crying silently and silent tears running down his face*  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: *walks to Quatre and sits in his lap to give him a hug*  
  
Sailor Triforce: I don't know… Ask a slash writer… And Sheik, YOU don't need to be talking. I'll go write a GanondorfxSheik ficcie on you if your not careful! J/K And the Gundams seem impractical to me too. Okay, bye peoples! Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing…  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Sailor Triforce: *whistling innocently at last chapter then stops* Wow! 10 chapters! Coolie! ^-^  
  
Trowa: Anyway, first is: fire and ice monkey:  
  
Hello (dang i feel stupid for doing this but... lots of candy involved) its for all of them....  
  
why are you all gay all the time... i mean i have nothing against it but its strange... and why is it quatre and trowa, Heero and duo, and Wufei is like by himself... why is that man.....?(Sugar kicking in) Heero.... your so hot!  
  
G-Boys: Nani?!?  
  
Sailor Triforce: Quatre+Trowa because they're like best friends and Trowa will like, only talk to HIM, Heero+Duo because… I don't know…  
  
KawaiiChibiWufei: Humph, onna.  
  
Heero: *sighs*  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: Next, Sacara:  
  
HI!!!!!!! I have three questions for ALL of them.  
  
Um, instead of playing my flute or piccolo for the marching band I became a colorguard (If you've ever seen a marching band we're the people who throw the flags in the air and catch and hit people with them) and people are calling us flagots and no one can stop them so what can I do to either make them stop or shut up? My second one is that my ex-boyfriend broke up with me to make someone jealous and I was wondering what I should do to him. I was thinking about throwing him off a cliff but we don't have any cliffs around here. My cousin wants to know why Heero hasn't killed Relena even though he said he would. That's kinda pathetic when you think about it. It makes it seem like he like Relena. (Don't kill me; it was my cousin's idea) Oh yeah, one more thing. Wu Fei scares people. He seems like the type of person to go crazy and live in a shack in the woods and go on about squirrels coming after him and eating him alive. ^_________^ Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: 1) Hmmm… *looks at review again* Call them one back?  
  
KawaiiChibiHeero: *coughlamecough*  
  
Heero: 1) Threaten them. 2) Shoot him then.  
  
Wufei: 2) Katana?  
  
Heero: 3) No one will let me. I would have if I could.  
  
Sailor Triforce: *nods in agreement* Wufei IS kinda scary…  
  
KawaiiChibiWufei: Onna.  
  
Quatre: ^.^ Next is Sandra again!:  
  
Hey did u guyz miss me? (I no trowa did ) My friend Heero wanna be has a question 4 all the guyz.  
  
HWB: Heero Can i barrow ur Gundam cuz no1 believes me that i am friends w/ u. Can train me 2?  
  
Duo could u adopt me as ur lil bro?  
  
Trowa how hard does Catherine hit?  
  
Wufei i challenge u too a match against me in Heero Gundam (wing zero custom)  
  
Sandra: My turn.  
  
Wufei sry for ragging on ya. I want to no if u really do care 4 women like ur wife.  
  
Quatre can i spend the summer w/ u in ur mansion.  
  
Trowa can u give me a pet lion cub please.  
  
Duo can u make m a Gundam like urs.  
  
Heero Can u kill my lil sis for me. In one of the episodes u were all glowing ( kewl! ) how come?  
  
  
  
Trowa: Hey Sandra!  
  
Heero: 1) Borrow Deathscythe. *Tosses him a book with Deathscythe's codes*  
  
Duo: Hey! That's mine!  
  
Heero: Baka.  
  
Duo: 2) Sorry, no.  
  
Trowa: 3) . Hard enough… She'll backslap you and her wrist is strong for that because of knife throwing…  
  
Duo: *snicker*  
  
Wufei: 4) No.  
  
Wufei: 5) I care for my wife… WHO DO YOU THINK NATAKU WAS?!?!?  
  
Sailor Triforce: Shut up Fei-Fei.  
  
Wufei: Grrrr…  
  
Quatre: 6) ^_^ Sorry. I have too much meetings and conferences this summer.  
  
Trowa: 7) We don't have any at the time, sorry. Maybe when we get one…  
  
Duo: 8) Q-man's the one who can build a Gundam, not me. ^^;  
  
Heero: No and for me to know and for you to never know. (A/N: I don't think I saw that episode, sorry.^^;)  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next is Terrality:  
  
Hey Guys! I'm back and I have a couple of questions for you!  
  
1. Relena, why is you limo pink? Do you like blue or pink better, 'cause those are practically the only colors you wear.  
  
2. Heero, what do you like better, 01 or Wing Zero?  
  
3. Wufei, is anything justice? If not, what made everything seem 'injustice', was it Duo? (Innocent smile at G-boys, but laughing at the predicted response)  
  
4. Trowa, sorry if I offended you with my last question, but some authors DO put you two together.  
  
5. Duo, it is unhealthy to put wire in your hair, it'll make it rust. Also, how did you get selected to pilot Deathscythe?  
  
6. Quatre, did you ever get to have privacy with 29 sisters constantly around?  
  
7. Treize, why are you obsessed with dying in a big way (martyr)?  
  
8. Lady Une, is it more fun to be Lady or Colonel? Why did you slap Lt. Noin again, I forgot. And why do you hate her?  
  
9. Noin, do you protect Zechs more than 'because its your job'?  
  
10. Zechs, why did you join the White Fang? And why do you hate Heero, from what he's said, its not like he's interested in your sister.  
  
O.K., I'm done now. Now all you G-boys be good, or I'll write a fanfic where you are forced to watch Pokemon with Relena for 24 hours. Bye Sailor Triforce!  
  
~Terrality  
  
Relena: 1) Pink! ^^  
  
Heero: *trying to stay away from Relena* 2) Wing Zero…  
  
Wufei: 3) Some things are justice, and my wife dieing made things injustice.  
  
Trowa: 4) I know…  
  
Duo: 5) It is? My hairs perfectly healthy! It's not really wire, just some metalish material but is basically Gundanium that doesn't rust or rust anything. ^_~ But, as for Deathscythe, that's a secret. ^_~  
  
Quatre: 6) Actually, yes. Surprising, eh?  
  
Trieze: 7) *shrugs* So I'll be known.  
  
Quatre: Eep! *Falls off couch and rubs his head where he hit it* When did (ow) you (ow) get here?  
  
Trieze: *smirks* I've been here.  
  
Quatre: Grrrr…  
  
Lady Une: 8) Colonel. And… I forgot. ^.^;;  
  
Noin: 9) Maybe.  
  
Zechs: 10) I did what I wanted, what my heart told me. And we were enemies in the war.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Bye! Anyway, next is zero again:  
  
*big chibi eyes* you answered my questions ^_^ O.K. more questions ^_^;;  
  
1) What would you do if someone put you in a monster sized bowl while you where unconscious and made you into a human sundae? *Glares at muses*  
  
2) if you had a really bad day, then found out you had soccer practice, and when you got there you where ridiculed the whole time, what would you do?  
  
3) What would happen if I just happen to eat a lot of sugar, and end up as hyperactive as duo? What do you think people would do to me?  
  
4)-.-;; so many questions, uh, how do you get your muses to go away?  
  
That's all for now ^_____________________^ by!!  
  
Quatre: 1) eeee… No idea. Go after them in Sandrock? Obviously they're not on your side. ^_~  
  
Duo: 2) Make fun of them right back.  
  
Heero: 2) Ignore them.  
  
Trowa: 3) Think you're crazy, that's for sure. Duo IS crazy.  
  
Sailor Triforce: 4) Put them in a fanfic to torture them. Or, annoy THEM so much they go away. Next, Chrissy:  
  
Hi, Triforce! Hi, boys!  
  
Tomoyo Pota? I'll have to write that down someplace... So I remember who *else* to kill when I become all powerful... Anyway, DT (Dragon Tamer) and I found the link to that picture of you in drag, Duo. *Smiles and hugs Duo* Sorry, but we had to do this.  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime/akasha/galleryandimages/drag.JPG  
  
Oh, Heero, how did you like those Relena voodoo dolls I sent?  
  
~~Chrissy and DT  
  
Sailor Triforce: Hmmm… Tomoyo Pota… That reminds me, did anyone even CARE for that mock-thing I did to her list? Oh, and thank you! I also saw that pic of Duo… *snicker*  
  
Duo: Not… Funny…  
  
Heero: Hmmm, just fine! ^-^  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next, Tomoyo Pota?!:  
  
::cackles:: You are so pethetic! Hah! ::snickers:: You don't even mock right! ::rolls around on the floor:: And Bichon's are small Terrier like fuzz dogs whos name actually translate into 'Fluffy Little Dog'! And, my 'post' really wasn't a flame, more of a mocking session. Please don't get it mixed again. And sence this is not elfwood ::kicks elfwood:: 'I' can be as annoying as I want! BAWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
  
  
Sailor Triforce: Why did I post this you might wonder? To answer it. Hehehe  
  
Sailor Triforce:  
  
YOU are pathetic. You are too overprotective of an Anime character, no?  
  
I can mock how I want. I was using YOUR post as if it were a general informative and I replied to it. GET OVER IT.  
  
Another thing as addition to #2, you REALLY can't stand people putting you in their fics like that do ya?  
  
If you don't like this, DO NOT REVIEW! Baka.  
  
If you review this fic when you don't like it, I can KEEP on doing this.  
  
You thought that was a mock you posted? Hmmm… Seemed like you were flaming ME, not the fic. I never said you flamed the fic.  
  
Words 'o advice:  
  
-Get blown up by Wing Zero.  
  
-Get stomped on by Shenlong.  
  
-Get slashed by Sandrock and Deathscythe.  
  
And get blown to **** by Heavyarms.  
  
I can also 'mock' however I PLEASE! And since this is MY fic, I can be as annoying as I WANT, also.  
  
Duo: Can we stop this?  
  
Sailor Triforce: Huh? Oh, sure. That's the end of the chapter! Please review, and if you like horror read my fiction 'Thin Line Of Sanity'. The chapters are short now, but WILL get longer. Bye!  
  
Heero: -.-; 


	11. No title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing sadly.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Sailor Triforce: Good news! I'M STILL ALIVE!  
  
Duo: Nah, that's BAD news.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Oh, hush you braided baka. First this time, zero:  
  
*Looks at what the bad, evil, stupid person wrote, gets mad* TELL THAT JERK TO SHOVE OFF!! THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A GOOD FANFIC IS!!*gets in happy mood* O.k. I'm done ranting now ^_^ QUESTION TIME !! *grins evilly*  
  
1) *eye twitches* can i borrow somebodies Gundam? I really really really really need to blow someone sky-high *good impression of Heero's face when he laughs at destroying things (scary.....)*  
  
2)o.k...... what happens when you get in BIG trouble for daydreaming? What do you do to stop?  
  
3) to everyone except duo-kins (bwahahahahaha the nicknames continue) what would your reaction be if duo ate all the sugar in the world, drugged up quatre (sorry ST) made him believe that he was like pinky and duo was like the brain, quatre ended up saying those stupid sayings like sug and zorg all night, Quatre then asked "duo hat are we going to do tonight", and duo replies "what we do every night, try to take over the world", then they take over the world by driving people insane by broadcasting their insane laughter all over the world!! (bwahahahahahahahaha *cough cough* haha)  
  
4) Wufei- what do you like wuffers, woofi, wu-wu, or wufi-kins chan? *giggles evilly*  
  
5) duo- duo-kins, duo-chan, duo-kins chan?  
  
6)Heero- he-he, he-chan, Heero kins chan?  
  
7) trowa- Tro-chan, or trowa kins chan?  
  
8) quatre- Q-man, quatre- chan, or quatre kins chan? *gets hit over the head by cousin*  
  
*laughs like a weasel* 9)am I insane?  
  
10) (last one) what would you do if... if... if someone took your Gundams? *laughs insanely  
  
11.(o.k. so it wasn't the last one) what would you do if locked in a room with duo and me while we were on a full blast sugar high?  
  
12) people say I'm dangerous when I'm hyper, is that true? *Gets darted by muses and dragged away*  
  
Duo: Hmmm, ST, I could've sworn she spelt it Quatra…  
  
Sailor Triforce: Hey! I was making it so I could understand it! But that's one looooong review… Oh, thank you for saying this is a good fanfic! ^_^  
  
G-Boys: 1) New war, get your own Gundam.  
  
Sailor Triforce: That was rude!  
  
Quatre: It's true…  
  
Sailor Triforce: . Don't be so cold… Anyway, *gives zero keys to a new Gundam* There ya go! ^^  
  
Trowa: Isn't that supposed to be Kyra's Gundam? (A/N: Kyra's my OC for A New War, A New Handicap)  
  
Sailor Triforce: Uhhhhh… *takes the keys back and tosses her another pair*  
  
Quatre: That's Alisha's.  
  
Sailor Triforce: *gives her keys to a brand new Gundam* There! ^_^  
  
Duo: 2) Say you were thinking about a question. (A/N: I've done that! ^^ I daydream about my fanfics though. My teachers say I 'zone out'.)  
  
Sailor Triforce: 3) *snickers* Drugged up Quatre? See one of the previous chapters, Duo's already done that…  
  
Wufei: 3) Kill them.  
  
Quatre: 3) Wufei! That's not nice. . Would this question exclude me too? I think so….  
  
Heero: 3) Same as Wufei… humph.  
  
Trowa: 3) O.o? Tranquilize them.  
  
Wufei: 4) None of them. =(  
  
Duo: 5) None! Shinigami! ^_____^ Or Duo chan…  
  
Heero: 6) Call me Heero.  
  
Sailor Triforce: 7) *thinks of a fanfic where someone made Quatre call Trowa Chibi Tro-chan* Eep…  
  
Trowa: 7) If I had to chose, Tro-chan.  
  
Quatre: 8) huh? Oh… Quatre-chan or Q-man… I'm used to both.  
  
Duo: 9) Maybe. But it's not a bad thing unless you start killing people. ^^;  
  
G-Boys minus Quatre: 10) Hurt them.  
  
Quatre: 11) Ugh… Most likely go ZERO…  
  
Sailor Triforce: 12) Maybe. Depends. Next is fire and ice monkey: (A/N: I think someone reviewed before that, but someone deleted more of my reviews. -.-;)  
  
um sorry about before.....*bows head in embarrassment* anyways i just wanted to ask what class elective do you want to be in(making story...) and (for some odd reason I'm saying this) i also think that quatre was cute(even though my friends think he looks like a little kid) and i used to think duo was cute but.... bad things happened in stories i read.... so i don't like you anymore... again i ask why did i say that? *Bows head in confusion*  
  
  
  
Sailor Triforce: Um, KCWufei? I thought there was supposed to be another person to help us with questions…  
  
KawaiiChibiWufei: *grumbles* Fine, weak onna. *Makes someone appear in a flash of blue-green smoke*  
  
QuatreWinner04: Um, why am I here?  
  
Sailor Triforce: Brad?! KCWufei, there MUST be a mistake.  
  
KawaiiChibiWufei: Nope, he's the one to help us.  
  
Sailor Triforce: -.-;  
  
Duo: Anyway, I would take Spanish class. ^_^ I hope that's the kind of Electives your talking about!  
  
QuatreWinner04: -.-; Not really, but Spanish is an elective, so it must be pretty much what she means.  
  
Trowa: hmmm… Finally there is an intelligent question. ^.\\\ I would take… ummm…  
  
Sailor Triforce &QuatreWinner04: ^.^ ^_\\\ Hold on a minute…  
  
Duo: *snicker* Or an hour…  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
*Wufei is getting his *** kicked in chess by Quatre (Don't ask -.-; ), Duo and QuatreWinner04 are playing the Pokemon trading game and are arguing over the Pokemon damage Duo is trying to amount while Sailor Triforce is taking 2 Asprins while trying to say that QuatreWinner04 is right about the argument (Two boys on my bus battle, they need/needed a keeper to battle or else they'll/they'd shout -.-;;;; And guess who the keeper is/was? The only person who seems to know any rules for the game, aka me Sailor Triforce  
  
-.-;;;;;; ), Heero is trying to read, and Trowa is sitting down in the dark room (oh yeah, everything's dark except for the computer screen being one hour later and 8:00 at night) when he finally says he knows what class*  
  
Trowa: Okay. I know.  
  
Duo: *jumps up and goes over to the light switch* *turns on the light and says:* I have an idea!  
  
Sailor Triforce: *gets big chibi eyes* this boy I know says that… I got two pictures of him the last day of school too! ^____^ *Holds up a camera* Anyway, *eyes go normal again* I have an idea too… SAY YOUR DA** ANSWER TROWA! ^.^;;;  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: CAPS!  
  
Sailor Triforce: thinks: *hasn't this already happened? Oh well.* YOU TOO!  
  
Quatre: *slams down a chess piece scattering all the pieces on the floor* Stop… You… Two!!!!!  
  
Sailor Triforce & KCQuatre: ^^; Sorry!  
  
Trowa: Latin.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Uh, Trowa? Sorry to disappoint you, but Latin's a dead language.  
  
Trowa: *shrugs*  
  
QuatreWinner04: Okay, now on, say a language and CLASS THAT IS NOT FOREIGN LANGUAGE.  
  
Duo: eek… he can be about as bad as Q-Man when he gets mad… Woodshop and Spanish.  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: EEK! Bolt the school doors closed! NOT WOODSHOP!  
  
Everyone minus Duo (Even Trowa and Heero, pretty scary): *starts laughing* *everyone stops by the sound of a gun*  
  
Sailor Triforce: Duo! No shooting in the house!  
  
Trowa: Latin and Music/Band.  
  
QuatreWinner04: -.-;;;;; Anything other then Band? I mean, gosh…  
  
Sailor Triforce: Hmmm, but if I recall you are playing flute in Music (I'll just call it that) Brad. (Brad=QuatreWinner04)  
  
QuatreWinner04: *smirks for a moment* And I recall you are going to play violin. Where did you get the idea to play violin I wonder? *Looks at Quatre then back at ST*  
  
Sailor Triforce: Uh, nevermind? ^^; _  
  
Trowa: Music/band or Art.  
  
Heero: For language, it would be heck I know about 5 languages. (A/N: I'm basing this on my school that only teaches Latin, French, and Spanish as an extra language) Why do I need more? But, I would choose Career Tech.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Ah, Career Tech… Good class! ^_^  
  
QuatreWinner04: Heh, yeah, for you because of some of the people in there…  
  
Sailor Triforce: *ignores him*  
  
Quatre: Art and French.  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: *gets out his own dictionary with his own definitions of words Muse-sized! ^_^* French: n; nicknamed the language of romance.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Put the dictionary AWAY.  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: Eep! *Puts it away*  
  
QuatreWinner04: I know some French sayings…  
  
Duo: Don't want to hear them.  
  
QuatreWinner04: =P  
  
Wufei: I would take French and Woodshop.  
  
Sailor Triforce: thank God it's over… The answer was longer then the review! Next is xamick:  
  
Hello, I'm back. i would have reviewed more but the stupid internet was down. Ok what was my question again?  
  
Keith: You were going to ask Heero if you could borrow so explosives. You've been plotting revenge for on that dude for five years now, and you've plotting revenge for that other guy since the forth grade. You really need to get a life Xamick.  
  
Xamick: Ok please excuse the little vampire that lives in my head. Yes I have been plotting for revenge and I do have a life. I also have been wondering if it is possible to read 101 books in like two months cause I've already read 89 books and i have four weeks left.  
  
Keith: You have no life.  
  
Xamick: Be quiet or Ill shove you back in my head and no RPing until I finish my goal. And i do have a life; anime, books, school, homework, revenge, fanfics, and that novel Ive been working on. Please excuse that crazy little girl that lives in the back of my head.  
  
  
  
Sailor Triforce: *read the review and gives xamick 2,000 Plushies* But, I like the little vampire! He helped review my story! (Thin Line Of Sanity. GO READ IT PLEASE!)  
  
QuatreWinner04: O.\\\ 2,000 PLUSHIES?!?!?!  
  
Sailor Triforce: She was the first to review this AND my story. ^_^  
  
Duo: *gives Xamick explosives* you know, we are running out of explosives… ^____________^  
  
Sailor Triforce: 101 books? Heck yeah! I've done it before! I read 121! ^__^  
  
QuatreWinner04: Please excuse my hyper sister. Next is Fortuna:  
  
Dear GW boys,  
  
*sigh* The bane of long-haired men. That's a real shame.  
  
Test tubes, eh? Hmmm...  
  
You guys never did tell me why you use big robot things instead of spaceships and biological warfare like normal people...  
  
Sheik: *looks at Triforce's threat* That's NOT funny...*shudder*  
  
Oh, and to whoever wrote about people calling guard members 'flagots' (GRRR!)...You have a six foot steel pole. ^_^ Whoever makes fun of you is asking for unpleasantness...  
  
~Fortuna  
  
  
  
Duo: Heh, biological weapons and spaceships don't do as much damage as these Gundams… *grins*  
  
Sailor Triforce: Sheik, heck yeah it is! But you forgot Sheik=Zelda pretty much, so I was threatening to write a Zelda/Ganondorf fic.  
  
Zelda: *appears from nowhere THANKS TO KawaiiChibiDuo* THAT'S NOT FUNNY!  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: Caps!  
  
Zelda: AHHH!! IT'S A… A… *points to KawaiiChibiQuatre* THING! *Disappears*  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: *shrugs*  
  
Everyone minus KCQuatre: -.-;;;  
  
QuatreWinner04: Next, is worried:  
  
i think my review was deleted and i really need this advice. my friend has like been really really stressed and people have been giving my friend are hard time. im afraid my friend will go and do something that will hurt others or maybe herself. im really afraid and worried about my bestest friend in the world. i dont want anything bad to happen to her. what should i do? im afraid for her safety and the safety of those picking on her. ::breaks out crying.:: Please help in anyway you can. Shes my best friend and i cant lose her. ::wont stop crying. runs away.::  
  
Duo: Try talking to your friend. If she's your best friend she'll tell you what's wrong and you can talk to her about it.  
  
Sailor Triforce: You could try defending her from people who pick on her, but that's not always the best idea in the world.  
  
QuatreWinner04: Sorry if none of that helps. Next is Maria Khushrenada:  
  
This one is for Treize : Why you let the Gundam pilots runs free? Duo Maxwell was captured many times, at least you should already have his identity. You can use it to search the other's identities. Eliminate them, no more major threats. Sorry Gundam boys fans, I just want to know.  
  
Treize: ………………  
  
Duo: HA! You mean OZ was that stupid?  
  
Treize: ………………  
  
Treize: No comment.  
  
Sailor Triforce: heh, next is ShiNi-ChYan:  
  
NICE!!!! It's oh so true!!!! Hm...Hey!!! Sailor Triforce, can you get Wuffy into a Barney costume??? I've always wondered about that... :3 And guys, can I borrow one of your gundams??? Just need to blow me sis to smithereens... hehe. And Duo, don't you EVER have to comb out tangles in your hair??? My hair is like only 1/3 the length of yours and I have to comb out tangles everytime I wake up! ARGH!!! *sweatdrop* Um...oh!!! And Wufei!! I challenge you to a match!!! I can kick your sorry @$$ anytime I want! Accept, your a loser. Decline, CHICKEN!!!! *Glomps Trowa and drags him off* :)  
  
Sailor Triforce: What's 'oh so true'? And… *walks quietly up to Wufei who was standing with his back to her then stands up straight again*  
  
Wufei: *still turned around with his arms crossed standing up*  
  
Sailor Triforce: *puts fingers to the pressure points in his and presses, knocking him unconscious*  
  
Trowa: O.\\\ Do you know what you just did?  
  
Sailor Triforce: *looks down at the floor where Wufei is and shrugs* Yeah, so?  
  
Quatre: Wufei fans will kill you now.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Uhhh… Oops?  
  
Duo: *comes back in the room snickering and holding a costume in his hands* Here…I got this from the store a few days ago when I saw this review. *Walks over to Wufei and picks him up* A little help?  
  
*A few minutes later the G-Boys and Brad managed to get Wufei into the costume pulling it over his clothes and Sailor Triforce is on the couch reading*  
  
Duo: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Sailor Triforce: *Looks up from the book* hehe…Wait till he wakes up… The answer is yes I can get Wufei in a Barney costume, just knock him unconscious…  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: They aren't allowed to let people borrow their Gundams. They have a contract now. -.-;  
  
Duo: Hmmmm, yeah, now I use hairspray instead of what I used to, just I really have been since the war ended…  
  
Sailor Triforce: I don't think Wu-man can answer… ^^; *runs off before any Wufei fans can catch her*  
  
END CHAPTER 11  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
undamnium 


	12. Chapter 12: The metallic purple hair, ak...

Sailor Triforce: I'm back!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GW. Or any other copyrighted or trademark items. SIMPLE.  
  
Ramblings: QuatreWinner04 is still here, along with the muses, the G-Boys, the G-girls, ugh… confusing. Oh, and Kyra Yuy(related to the REAL Heero Yuy, not our Heero b-t-w) my OC…  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Sailor Triforce: Okay, we now begin this session with Sandra:  
  
Ok there is this boy named logan who keeps bothering me.....and he wants to go out w/ e to. Can one of u guyz do something about i please.  
  
This is to all the g-boyz: If u had one wish what would it be and why. Bye Trowa!  
  
~*Sandra*~  
  
Duo: 1) I'll try. ^^;  
  
Duo: 2) I would wish for all the chocolate in the world! Muahahahaha! *Cough cough* 'Cause chocolate is my favorite food. ^_^  
  
Wufei: For Nataku to come back alive.  
  
Sailor Triforce: You're up Wufei?  
  
Wufei: Seems so, onna. I need to pay you back for that suit.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Whatever. *Opens the door to the trash can when a bucket of metallic purple paint falls on her* *gasps and steps back, then holds her hands out in front of her shaking her hands* *brings her hands up to her forehead and moves her bangs out of her face sputtering then looks at Wufei* WUFEI!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!  
  
Wufei: *smirks*  
  
Quatre: Well… *gives ST a towel*  
  
Sailor Triforce: Thank you. *Takes the towel and wraps it around herself* *glares back at Kyra, the muses, and the G-crew* I'm going back to take a shower, you guys just stay down here, and Kyra, Quatre, Brad, and KCQuatre you're in charge. And, Wufei, CLEAN UP THIS PAINT BEFORE I LOCK YOU IN A ROOM WITH A ZERO MODE QUATRE AND A HYPER DUO!!! *Looks down at the floor muttering as she walks towards the hallway to the other side of the house with the bedrooms and bathrooms*  
  
Wufei: 2) I would wish for all the weaklings to disappear. Or, Sailor Triforce and Kyra Yuy.  
  
Kyra: Oh, Fei… I warned YOU LAST TIME! *Takes out her Walther PPK and points it at Wufei* *shoots it with a bullet just missing his left ear, another just missing his right ear*  
  
Wufei: Onna. You missed.  
  
Kyra: *smirks* I didn't mean for it to hit you. I got it right on target, to MISS you, but just barely. *Sits down on the couch*  
  
Everyone minus Kyra and Wufei: -.-;  
  
Trowa: 2) ………………………  
  
Quatre: He's not talking anymore.  
  
Kyra: Wanna bet? *Shoots the PPK just missing his left shoulder* Talk.  
  
Trowa: 2) To find out if Catherine is my sister and what my real name is because…Just because. *Blinks*  
  
Quatre: 2) For peace because, well, I don't like all the war going on.  
  
Heero: 2) to find out my name and past because isn't that what everyone wishes if they don't know?  
  
QuatreWinner04: Next question, Wufei, CLEAN UP THAT PAINT there is a mop in that closet, you know where the kitchen is, people, let's try to make this a clear answer, okay? No rambling. Try it ONCE. Okay, now here is Chrissy Sky with a clinical study of slash statement:  
  
Chrissy: I think I can clearify 1x2.  
  
Heero-muse: [sarcastically] Oh, I bet you could.  
  
Chrissy: [sticks another lollipop in his mouth] Hush, honey.  
  
Heero-muse: [pulls it out] What's to clarify? You're an obsessive Mary Sue. You did the same to Star Wars, you even went so far as to kidnap Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon then lock them in a closet for three weeks--  
  
Chrissy: [tapes his mouth shut] I wasn't just talking about me, I meant the general public. The boys might be curious why girls like the idea of them together.  
  
Heero-muse: [mumbles something like "okay, why?"]  
  
Chrissy: [blushes] Well, I just like the idea of 1x2. It's like... Hm. [thinks] They're just... You see, Heero and Duo are... Well, they're CUTE!!  
  
Heero-muse: [pulls tape off] So, after your clinical study of all forms of Slash, and after claiming yourself to be a Yaoi mother-hen and Protecter of innocent shounen ai writers, you still don't know why you like it so much?  
  
Chrissy: [shrugs] Yeah, pretty much. Heero, Duo. I guess you can say that... We all love you two so much, we don't want you to be with the girls, we want you to have fun together... [thinks about that] I'm naughty in the mornings...  
  
Heero-muse: This wasn't a question.  
  
Chrissy: It was a clinical observation. [gives Triforce some Pocky] So, boys, what do you think?  
  
Heero-muse: It sucks.  
  
Chrissy: Not you, the real ones, and yes you do. Duo.  
  
Heero-muse: [cries something and lunges at her]  
  
~~Ga...  
  
Kyra: So that was the clarification of 1x2 slash/yaoi.  
  
QuatreWinner04: Has anyone even wonder who DID write that 'A Death Note To My Angel' 3x4, which is now deleted?  
  
Quatre: YOU DID?!  
  
QuatreWinner04: Hell no!  
  
Kyra: *smacks Brad* PG! STOP YOUR CUSSING!  
  
Quatre: That was Brad's first time…  
  
Quatre: I think…  
  
Trowa: She said it was you two's sister.  
  
QuatreWinner04: I don't think my sister KNOWS about Gundam Wing enough to write… She talks about a notebook right? Well, the story is in it.  
  
Sailor Triforce: *shouting from bathroom* BRAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
QuatreWinner04: *shouts back* HUSH! IT WASN'T THAT BAD! BETTER ENDING THEN TROWA DIEING!  
  
Kyra: Okay, NEXT QUESTION!  
  
KawaiiChibiQuatre: TOO MANY caps!  
  
Trowa: While 3 people who are supposed to be in charge argue,  
  
Quatre: I'm in charge too! Next is Lsailorsun22:  
  
this is a question for Relena, ok relena are you ever going to kiss heero? ok i know thats a dumb question but i dont care  
  
Relena: Sure! *Kisses Heero*  
  
'Heero: O.O *pushes Relena away*  
  
QuatreWinner04: Okay, I think we are done quarrelling. Next is Katherine:  
  
Hiya(yea itz me again)  
  
1.Heero-r u immortal?(cuz it seemz dat way cuz u self-detonate and still survive)  
  
2.Heero-iz ur real name Odin Lowe Jr.?  
  
3.Heero-how come it seemz like ur da 1 dat loses da most blood in da series?  
  
4.Duo-do u think u could b my brother so we can annoy my sis^_^?please  
  
5.Wufei-how come u joined Mariameia's army in da Endless Waltz?  
  
6.Treize-wuts w/ all da roses?  
  
7.Treize-if ur really mariamaia's dad then how come she has reddish pink hair?¿?(even her mother had blondish brown hair)  
  
8.All da guyz-wut would u guyz do on a rainy day?  
  
i need suggestions  
  
9.Heero-do u ever have fun or smile?  
  
10.Heero-wuts ur ferret's name?j/c  
  
Heero: 1) no  
  
Heero: 2) No. (A/S: Thanks to Schala85 for pointing this out!) Sorry if Sailor Triforce put that in any part of this.  
  
QuatreWinner04: Episode Zero says, and may I quote from Heero's story, "Odin traveled with Heero as part of a contract, so to speak, so they could pass off as a traveling father and son." End quote. Sailor Triforce believes this to be his name however, because wouldn't they need identity, social security, and such? That would mean Odin Lowe Jr. as he traveled by would be his FIRST RECORDED name. ^_^  
  
Heero: Tank you for reveling my past. *Mutters: not* *pulls out his gun and points it at Brad* Omae o korosu.  
  
QuatreWinner04: *sarcastic* I'm so scared.  
  
Kyra: *shoots the gun out of Heero's hand* You'll get yourself killed Brad.  
  
Sailor Triforce: *comes out of the back rooms with her hair wrapped in a towel and wearing a purple belly shirt and black shorts* What's with all the shooting?!  
  
Kyra: Nothing?  
  
Sailor Triforce: KYRA!!!!  
  
Heero: 3) Because I am. -.-; Except for maybe Quatre when Dorothy stabbed him, he lost more blood then it seemed.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Ah, Dorothy. Can someone get her here? = ) *takes the gun from Kyra*  
  
QuatreWinner04: 3 things A (A= Sailor Triforce). 1, no bloodshed, 2, no killing, 3, Dorothy fans will kill you.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Dang… *puts the gun on the table*  
  
Duo: 4) No, I'm sorry.  
  
Wufei: 5) I live honestly according to my beliefs. Nataku taught me to do that.  
  
Sailor Triforce: *unravels her hair*Thanks to Wufei my hair will be metallic PURPLE for the rest of the week! *Glares at Wufei then sits down and sighs*  
  
Muses, Brad, and Duo: *laughs for a minute*  
  
Treize: 6) I like them! What's wrong with that?  
  
Treize: 7) I don't know… Think of it this way, ever seen Sailor Moon?  
  
G-Boys: *stare at Treize*  
  
Treize: *glares at them until they look away* Anyway, Usagi and Darien (Can't spell the undubbed name) had a kid with pick hair. It's a mystery.  
  
Quatre: 8) read?  
  
Duo: 8) eat, sleep, watch TV, play video games, play board games, etc.  
  
Heero: 9) Maybe. That's for me to know.  
  
Everyone minus Heero: -.-;  
  
Heero: 10) Nani?!  
  
Sailor Triforce: *runs her fingers back through her now metallic purple hair for one week and sighs* Rerandia is next:  
  
Heya! Me again!  
  
I don't think it was very nice what you did to my friend Tomoyo Pota. She was only having a bit of fun, and you were really mean, and so she was mean back to you.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I still like you. You're one of my two favourite authors! Just try not to be TOO mean. Please?  
  
-Insane One With Neko Ears-  
  
++and Tori++  
  
Sailor Triforce: Oops? Hehe…sorry. I guess I don't take criticism well either… It was just for fun; that little mock session…  
  
Quatre: Which totally messed up your fic…  
  
Sailor Triforce: -.-; yeah, sure Quat…  
  
QuatreWinner04: Next is Tomoyo Pota who is discovered to really be her little sister, so we skip that and a note from Sailor Triforce which brings her to the REAL Tomoyo Pota:  
  
^_^;; I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!! My little sister posted the last two messages (but I still did the first ^_^;;) Well, one when I wrote it I hadn't slept it at the 'least' sixteen hours! And I'm kinda attached to 'ittle Quatre ^_^ Gundam Wing was the second (Good) Anime I had ever seen when I first saw it! (my first Anime was Sailor Moon!) And well... I know I can't really change my first chapter in my fic and all but... Please take a look? And I really don't think you are that bad ^_^;; Forgive me?  
  
Sailor Triforce: Sure. *Gives Tomoyo some plushies*  
  
Quatre: Too many girls -.-;;;  
  
QuatreWinner04: 'ittle?  
  
Sailor Triforce: Little.  
  
QuatreWinner04: I know, but what's with that?  
  
Sailor Triforce: Speech problem. I read her fic.  
  
Everyone minus Sailor Triforce: -.-;  
  
Duo: If this is Ask G-Boys, why are you two talking to much?  
  
Sailor Triforce & QuatreWinner04: Uhhh.. ^_^;;  
  
Trowa: Good. We are taking over this fic now.  
  
Quatre: Next is…Sailor Triforce?  
  
Sailor Triforce: No?  
  
QuatreWinner04: Uhhh.. Hehehe yes?  
  
Sailor Triforce: You signed in under my name?!  
  
QuatreWinner04: It was an accident! I swear!  
  
Sailor Triforce: Whatever.  
  
lmao...Yeah, sis, it seems you'll go insane if you don't get Qutre...  
  
1. Quatre, why do you wear pink shirts? that kinda..makes...it look like... n/m, my sis will kill me if I say it. ^^;  
  
3. G-Boys: Have you SEEN the amount of advice columns in GW now? KILL ST FOR THAT! *snickers*  
  
4. Trowa: Can you SPEAK for once? Oh, and this person in a chatroom seemed to think you and Quatre were gay (also Heero and Duo together) in the Japanese version, and they said one of the reasons was 'What kind of fruit plays the flute'? I mean, that's not true is it? Just because you play a flute? *hides a flute case behind himself  
  
-.-;  
  
5.Um, Hilde: hey! Will you go out with me? (j/k)  
  
~The not sane but not insane author QuatreWinner04 ^_\\\  
  
Quatre: 1)……… *is speechless from being asked that too much*  
  
Sailor Triforce: Kinda makes it look like what?  
  
QuatreWinner04: Nevermind. ^.\\\ What happened to number 2?  
  
Sailor Triforce: I deleted it. You ARE NOT going to promote if you sign in under MY name.  
  
G-Boys: 3) ………………………  
  
Trowa: 4) The flute has NOTHING to do with ANYTHING.  
  
QuatreWinner04: Just wondering. ^^;  
  
Sailor Triforce: Was that Otaku-Jace? Yeah… He wasn't that bad. I talked to him.  
  
QuatreWinner04: Grrrr…  
  
Quatre: -.-; Next is Schala85:  
  
Hello everyone. Alisha (my character) wants to ask you guys a question. Oh Duo, Alisha doesn't hate you; you just make her mad easily. The only people we hate are Trowa (my friends put me up to it) and Dorky (Dorothy Catalonia). Quatre rules!  
  
Alisha: Based off the info I gave to ST, would any of you want to go out with me? ^_____^Heero you're omitted from this question ^^;. *looks at ST* You know why.  
  
Bye, Schala85 and Alisha Khushrenada  
  
Quatre: ^^ Thank you!  
  
Sailor Triforce: I hate Dorothy… = (  
  
Sailor Triforce: Yeah, I know why Heero is accepted in the question.  
  
Kyra: ALISHA! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!  
  
Everyone minus Kyra: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kyra: ^^;  
  
G-Boys minus Heero: *shakes head 'Sorry'*  
  
Sailor Triforce: -.-; They refuse EVERYTHING. Anyway… wait, WHERE ARE THOSE MUSES AGAIN!  
  
Quatre: *hands ST a note*  
  
Sailor Triforce: *reads it* 'Sorry, but we are called to another muse meeting, for Muse's Rights. Signed, the KawaiiChibis' Grrrr… Next is Schala85 again:  
  
Schala85: Ahhh! Alisha's loose!  
  
Alisha: You gave that hyper Baka the keys to MY Gundam!? How did you get them in the first place!?  
  
Schala85: *grabs Alisha and puts her back in my mind* Sorry about that. I think you gave her keys to a different Gundam, but I don't know, it got confusing. Either way, I can always get her a different one.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Don't worry, I gave her keys to a new one.  
  
Wufei: *puts the mop away after he finishes cleaning* Done.  
  
Duo: Good., Now announce the next person!  
  
Wufei: *mutters something* Next is jade:  
  
greetings.  
  
question for tro-kun: how long did it take you to master balance like that? when i grow up i'm going to be a tight-rope walker in hell (according to MASH)...just looking for some tips.  
  
is dorothy still in there? if so: you, my dear, are my favourite female in the whole series. what are your thoughts on fate and god? also, would you consider a threesome with tro-kun and i? (smiles beguilingly at trowa) do you have any romantic attractions to anyone in GW?  
  
zechsy: (sighs) bakayarou. i worship you. why did you wear the mask? any romantic attractions?  
  
eh-herm. thank you.  
  
Trowa: 1) I don't know how to give TIPS for it…  
  
Dorothy: yes jade, I am here, after ST attempted to shoot me, and run me off, I am still here. I'm your favorite?! Cool! ^_^ I don't have any MAJOR thoughts, I don't always pray before meals, go to church all the time… Like that. I do believe in God however. No, I would not consider it. Sorry. O.o…I do however like Quatre and Heero…  
  
Heero: ME?! ST, change that!  
  
Sailor Triforce: Sorry Heero. It's in the Manga. ^_^  
  
Zechs: I wear the mask because I want to.  
  
Noin: You just haven't had your coffee today, huh Zechs?  
  
Zechs: Leave me alone…-.- Any romantic attractions, that's for me to know. ^_~  
  
Sailor Triforce: Anyone care to tell me what all this means with the san, chan, or kun at the end? I know it's Japanese endings, I don't understand the concept of how to add them to the end. -.-;  
  
Heero: Last is Crystal Maxwell-Yuy:  
  
hey sailor triforce-san! great job youre doing here.  
  
Heero~ dont kill relena, let her live, instead, I'LL go yell your name out on cliffs okay? oh and where exactly IS spandex space?  
  
Duo~ I love your braid! how long in an average does it take to braid your hair?  
  
Trowa~Hi! Do you think Catherine is your real sister?  
  
Quatre~ Pink shirts? musta been your sisters ne? and anyway, which brand of tea do you drink?  
  
Wufei~ How does it feel to have many Wufei otakus chase you and have shrines dedicated to you and you still call em weak? HAVE YOU NO PRIDE MAN?!  
  
*er-HEM!* that is all. thank you for letting me waste your time. ja ne!!  
  
cryzzles, her muses Pi-chan and Rena, and of course, the invisible fishy  
  
Sailor Triforce: Thank you. But as I said before, I don't understand the san, chan, and kun deal much. ^^;  
  
Heero: 1) I'll kill Relena.. If any ever LETS me… And spandex space is something that like fits into your pocket (or spandex) and has unlimited space, and is used to store things.  
  
Duo: 2) Ahhh… Pretty long. ^^;  
  
Trowa: 3) I'm not sure… It kind of fits though, doesn't it?  
  
Quatre: 4) Finally SOMEONE realizes it's my sisters fault besides ST… I drink a lot of brands of tea. ^_^  
  
Wufei: 5) They are weak. They shouldn't be spending their time chasing me.  
  
Sailor Triforce: We like our time to be wasted! ^_^ Now for a new part, The Bad, The Worse, The Horrifying, and The Relief (Not!). They are based on real events, to make you laugh. You can submit your own into winner02@bellsouth.net and I'll post it on here for you. ^_^  
  
The Bad: Someone sends e-mail to you saying their computer is messed up and they'll reply to you later. Uh-oh.  
  
The Worse: You get 15 viruses/bugs next time you run virus scan. -.-; God help us all…  
  
The Horrifying: Your puny-behind-three-years NortanAntiVirusScan can only identify 11 of them. It destroys them, but the 4 viruses/bugs remain. Have fun crashing your computer, aka deleting all your programs and starting form scratch! One of the 4 was a worm. -.-;  
  
Relief! (not!): Almost a week goes by and you haven't crashed your computer. And one day, the Virus Scan says it still can't identify them, but it can delete them! The viruses are destroyed! But… All the damage remains.  
  
That was the first The Bad, The Worse, The Horrifying, and The Relief! (not!) Please check out my new story, 'The Twelve Jewels of Destiny'. The story is better then the summary, TRUST ME. What's up is just a prologue; the G-Boys don't show up yet. At first it might be a bit confusing. The next chapter which I hope will be up today will show Quatre and Trowa, then the next tells how they became 'Chosen Ones'. Well, the story is my first fantasy. 


	13. How Have We All Survived This Long?!?

Sailor Triforce: Uh, okay, we are going into our 13 chapter, I'm surprised you guys like this fic that much… **^^** Well, here it is, I didn't even delete that review. 

Disclaimer: This is the 13th chapter. Have you NOT YET understood that I don't own GW?

**Chapter 13: How Have We All Survived This Long?!?**

Sailor Triforce: Okay, Only me, Kyra, and the G-Boys, the muses are still at the meeting (I think the muses have campouts at the Author Realm or something… -_-;) And Brad is swimming. 

Quatre: First is curious bystander:

~!@#$

Hey this is for Dorothy.... when in the hell is she gonna get her eyebrows fixed?!

~!@#$

Dorothy: Never! Muahahahaha!

Duo: Someone stop her. -_-;

Trowa: Next is Schala85:

~!@#$

Schala85: Hi ST *hands her a Quatre plushie and a Sandrock model kit imported from Japan*  
Alisha:=( You gave her my plushie?  
Schala85: Yeah, so?  
Alisha: *takes a deep breath* Oh well, why the model kit?  
Schala85: Because they come with a small plastic figure of the pilot. I've all ready got one.  
Alisha: What about the others?  
Schala85: Right. *Gives Heero a machinegun/grenade launcher* That for killing Relena for kissing you and Dorothy for saying she likes you.*Gives duo a Deathscythe Hell plushie, gives Trowa a Heavy Arms plushie, Gives Quatre a plushie of Sandrock, and gives Wufei a plushie of Nataku/Altron* There. Now I have a question for you and don't kill me for it, okay? Well, everyone except Duo will probably want to kill me for this... What if you five were locked in a candy factory for a WHOLE week with only water and the candy to eat and drink? (Actually, I read a story where you were lock for one day. Sorry, it was a 3+4, but that was before I took an oath to not read any more of those. I don't believe Quatre would ever do something stupid like that)   
Alisha: Oh brother, I can't believe you done that. Oh, Kyra. If you meant talking about my last question, I-um, talk to Schala85 about it.*drinks some tea*  
Schala85: I only let her ask that because I was curious to ST and the Boys' answer. I meant no harm in that. I was actually expecting her to say Trowa because of all the evil grins she's been giving me about it *shudder*. I was prepared to accept her answer for the story, but no one volunteered.   
Alisha: How about this for a question: To all the boys except Quatre (who is my very good friend) and Heero (who is um, I can't say), would any of you be my friend at least? And Wufei, how about you and ST arrange a sword fight for us in her story? I'll kick your butt just like in the story I sent her, but without any power. You couldn't beat my father, but I had to beat him many times in a row so you don't stand a chance. ^_^  
Schala85: Alisha, stop bragging all ready. Uh, are you all right? Uh, oh. I think Dorothy put Prozac or something in her tea...HELP! Heero, special request: kill Dorothy now! Bye, Guys!

~!@#$

Sailor Triforce: *takes the plushie and model kit* Thank you! ^________^

Duo: help… Overly obsessed fangirl with too many plushies… -_-;;

Sailor Triforce: Whatever Duo. _

Quatre: 1) With Duo in there, go ZERO? Most likely. ^_^

Heero: 1) Would I have my gun with me? I think I would need it. -_-;

Duo: 1) Eat all the candy! Bwahahahahaha!

Sailor Triforce: *gets an odd gleam in her eyes* I have to go finish something… *goes outside*

G-Boys: *blink* ?

Kyra: O.O Oh!  Lemme help! *Goes out side too laughing*

Wufei: 1) Spend the whole time while I'm n there to how to regain my sanity, because one hour in a candy shop I would lose it. -_- 

Trowa: 1) ……………………

Sailor Triforce: *calls from outside* Okay! You can have Trowa! ^^

Duo: I'll be your friend Alisha. ^^

Wufei: Sword fight? With an onna like you? Okay. 

Quatre: Next is silver kittenette:

~!@#$

MY EYES! MY EYES! NNNNNOOOOOOO! I saw Duo in drag! I'm so sorry Duo! I MUST KILL WHOEVER PUT MY BROTHER IN THAT!!!!! DIE DIE DIE DIE!  
Ahem.  
I have a question for all of you guys:  
Okay, you wore the same thing for the whole series and then all of a sudden when EW came around you decided to go shopping? :) *Snickers* I was just curious how you can stand to be in the SAME outfit 24/7. And don't even try to pass it off as having different pairs for the clothes! Love this story! Bai!  
~silver kittenette (Alex)

~!@#$

Duo: It was different pairs of clothes!

Quatre: ………… *grabs my kitten P-Nut (a blue seal point Siamese) and puts him in his lap and pets him because he was under the couch grabbing his ankle* 

Wufei: Next is super birk:

~!@#$

Hello!  
You spelled Usagi right. Her real name is Serena. I've been obsessed with Anime far too long...and my memory never fails me for stupid details.   
I have a question for Quatre. Did you know that one of your nicknames is Kum-Quat? I read it in a fic. I'm sorry! I have no problem calling you all by your names! Although, my friend, silver shiela is very tempted to call Heero Robert DeNiro. Her impression of Heero's death glare is "are you talking to me?" Look back in old movie files and you'll find out what I'm talking about.

~!@#$

Sailor Triforce: *comes in with Kyra smirking at Wufei then sits down on the couch next to Quatre and pets P-Nut* Wufei, you might want to go look at your Gundam. Usagi's real name is Serenity, her dub name is Serena. I think… ^^

Quatre: Kum-Quat? *Blinks*

Sailor Triforce: I know what you mean by that Heero/Robert DeNiro thing… I never thought of that before…

Wufei: *goes outside and come back in glaring at ST* Why did you paint Nataku pink, yellow, and purple?!?!?!

Sailor Triforce: =P It needed a paint job, and I needed revenge.

Duo: *starts laughing for a moment* W-wu-man! Hahahahaha!

Sailor Triforce: ^_^ Next is—

Duo: WAIT! Q-man, would you like some tea?

Everyone minus Quatre and Duo: *exchange worried glances* 

Quatre: *shrugs* 

Duo: *goes to the kitchen and comes back with a cup of tea and gives it to Quatre* There ya go buddy! ^___^

Quatre: *looks and Duo and raises the cup to his lips* did you drug it Duo?

Duo: Why would I do that?

Quatre: *Drinks the tea*

*A few minutes later*

Quatre: ……… *is sleeping on the couch*

Sailor Triforce: Duo…!

Duo: Well, that review is next. What did you want me to do, let him stay awake through it?!

Sailor Triforce: *checks the list of reviews again* Sadly, you're right. Well, I don't want to announce it, I'm just glad I didn't delete it -_-;

Heero: I'm not doing it. 

Duo: Me neither…

Kyra: Don't even think I'M going to announce it.

Wufei: No.

Trowa: Does this mean I have to?

Everyone minus Trowa and the sleeping Quatre: *nods*

Trowa: -_\\\; Newt is Quatre's a Gay-Little-Pansy *thinks: I did NOT just say that did I? * :

~!@#$

This one's for my Trowa-kun! *jumps on Trowa's lap, holds out letter* Anyways, first question:  
1. Do you REALLY not know what your real name is? I do! *Sing song voice* they call him: Tr-i-ton Bl-oom, the call him Triton Bloom... *tune of High Hopes*  
2. Wufei, why are you a sexist ba*****? But I thought you were reallllyyyy cute in episode Zero...  
3. Heero, where do you keep your gun? *Tells tabloids about spandex space*  
4. Quatre, why are you a gay little pansy? And I know what you do with the Maganacs at night...play chess (where were your minds?)  
5. Duo, we all know what you did with Hilde when you were staying at her house...played chess. Anyways, there's a sale for chocolate syrup at IGA...Wanna take my friend, Umi Maxwell, aka Shinigamette, aka the goddess of death?  
See ya!

~!@#$

Trowa: 1) No I don't. What was that again? I was thinking of something else…

Everyone minus Quatre and Trowa: -_-;;;

Wufei: 2) I refuse to answer that question from a weakling like you.

Heero: 3) Spandex space. -_-; How many time have I said it?

Quatre: *wakes up, yawns and rubs his eyes* Who's review are we doing now? I think I fell asleep… Oh, I have a question.

Everyone minus Quatre and Duo: *glares at Duo* 

Quatre: 4) *blinks with his mouth slightly open* I am not a gay little pansy! *Eyes start to tear up and then sobs into Trowa's shoulder*  
Duo: Hate to tell you buddy, but most people pair you with Trowa. It wouldn't be best to cry into his shoulder now. -_-;

Quatre: *muffled* I don't care!

Duo: -_-; 5) Chocolate syrup? The GODDESSES of death? Sure! ^_^

Sailor Triforce: Nuh-uh, not yet Duo. We still have more questions. Next is Rerandia Maxwell again:

~!@#$

Hiya! Me again! (I used to be Insane One With Neko Ears) I have a couple things to say, and so do my muses.  
Sam (girl!!): Have any of you guys (g-boys) Ever thought about bondage? *evil snicker*  
Subiki: Uhm... Uhh... Duo, I have hair about the same length as yours, only it's blonde. I hate it. Is it worth dyeing it the same colour yours is, or would it go weird? Just asking because you seem to be the guy who would know most about hair.  
Zeda: If Zechs is still there, I'd like to tell him something. *ahem* YOU SUCK! Oh god, K-sama's gonna kill me...  
Aku: What song do you guys most relate yourself and/or your attraction to someone with? I describe my attraction to Fei-Fei in my favourite song! *ahem* I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, I love you baby...  
Rerandia: ¬.¬;; Shut up, Aku. Anyway, Sailor Triforce, you asked about Japanese name suffixes, and I'll tell you. -san means they're a friend. -chan can mean a little girl, but it can also mean anything from very close friend to lover. -sama is a term of respect for somebody you consider/is higher in rank than you. -kun is for boys only (they hafta be older than you). If you wanted to know -ko as well, it's for girls only (they hafta be older or the same age as you). Got it now?  
Alright. Oh, and please read my fanfiction! Bye for now!  
***Rerandia Maxwell, professional anime character wannabe and self-appointed long lost sister to Duo**  
~and Sam, Subiki, Zeda and Aku~

~!@#$

Quatre: *stopped crying somewhere along the review and is returning from the kitchen with a NORMAL cup of tea; grim and sits back down on the couch between ST and Trowa* 

Duo: 1) Sam, bondage? O_o no…

Heero: 1) *deathglare* no.

Wufei: 1) no

Quatre: *takes a sip of his tea* 1) no………

Trowa: 1) no.

Duo: 2) Subiki, it might go weird…

Zechs: 3) Yes, I AM still here. _ I do not! 

Duo: 4) No attractions? Hehe…

Sailor Triforce: Oh, thank you Rerandia! I just forgot ^^ I had an idea though…

Quatre: *sets his tea cup in the platter, then sets that on the table still not in a good mood* Next is Maria Khushrenada:

~!@#$

Hi Heero. Do you love Relena, or protecting her is just a matter of mission? If you do love her, do you have a plan to propose to her? Marrying her means you can say good bye to a quiet life, she's a celebrity ( and have Zechs as a brother in law ). :-D

~!@#$

Heero: Mission. 

Sailor Triforce: -_-;;; Next is Blue Moon:

~!@#$

Hi everyone.   
Zechs: Will you ever marry Noin? If not, would you marry me?  
All: If you took part in a hands on trailor contest, who would win? (It's a contest where you have to keep your hand on a trailor at all times. You can't sleep, sit, squat, use meditation. You have to stand. The winner of the contest keeps the trailor).  
All: What time do you get up?  
All: Is there any other cures for depression that you have not mentioned before?  
Bye!

~!@#$

Zechs: 1) Errr… 

Duo: 2) Wu-Man would! He already stands up all the time. ^^

Wufei: *deathglare at Duo*

Duo: 3) Around 11:00 am when we don't have missions. ^_^

Quatre: Around 6 o'clock mostly, due to work and meetings and everything. 

Trowa: 3) *shrugs*

Heero: 3) 5:00 am, 6:00 am… One of those.

Wufei: 3) Early enough.

Sailor Triforce: Wufei, stop being so idiotic…  

Wufei: -_-  =(

Quatre: There are plenty more cures of depression… you'll have to see what works for you.

Sailor Triforce: Next is Lulu:

~!@#$

Hi Duo!   
Duo: How long is your braid?  
See ya!

~!@#$

Duo: About 3 feet. ^_^ 

Sailor Triforce: Next is Dorothy's Little Brother:

~!@#$

Hello,   
Quatre: are you gay? (*Schala85 gives him deathglare* He is not!!!! Sorry, ST, but he didn't listen to me^^;;;)  
Duo: What is your favorite kind of alcoholic beverage and where do you get it?   
Uh, better get going before my cousin kills me!

~!@#$

Quatre: *sarcastically* Being asked that or told I was 2 times in one chapter… How great… *****normal again*** **No.

Duo: *scratches head* I dunno…  ^_^

Sailor Triforce: Next is xamick:

~!@#$

Ok Im back. I first wanty to give Quatre something. *drags in a huuuuuuuuuuuggggggeeeee box that say's Chris' clothes.* Ok these belong to my bro. He's a skateboarder and you could probably fit in these. Sorry but your pink shirts remind me of relena and that's not a good thing. lol ok. Do you have any types for getting revenge on an older bro who is shorter than you are and is really mean to you and stuff? I need to know.

~!@#$

Quatre: *blinks and looks at the box* Relena?

Duo: Do you know anything about him that he doesn't want anyone to know? You can use them as something so he doesn't be mean to you anymore, or you can just tell people. ^_^

Sailor Triforce: That's all the time for today! Bye!

^______^ Please check out my other fanfics: 

100 Ways or More To Kill Dorothy                       ~For Dorothy haters.

A New War, A New Handicap                              ~A Quatre based fanfic.

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing:10 Gundams Returned ~ A fanfic with a new war,

                                               and 5 teens brought into the Gundam World.

The Twelve Jewels of Destiny                              ~A fantasy Gundam   tale, with Goddesses, Chosen Ones, and 12 Jewels that can bring power and   Destruction.

Thin Line Of Sanity                                             ~Duo goes crazy. Duo based.    

** Schala85 WAS THE 105TH REVIEWER! SHE GETS A FANFIC HOWEVER SHE WANTS! THE 150th REVIEWER WILL ALSO GET A FANFIC HOWEVER THEY WANT, SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**~Sailor Triforce **

  
  



	14. >_>

Sailor Triforce: I'm back again. ^^; Just m and the G-Boys… -_-;  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 14: An author legend reviews! (I feel so privileged ^_^)  
  
Sailor Triforce: And we're… back!  
  
Quatre: First is Sandra:  
  
~!@#$  
  
Trowa is seems like u don't like e anymore (starts ripping up pics of the g- boy mainly Trowa) WHY!?!??!!  
  
Duo- Thanks for the help do u think u could braid my hair for me one day I'll pay ya.( Hands a Gundam full of chocolate over)  
  
Wufei- What would you do if i said know some1 who can make ur wish come true? Can you please forgive me for makin fun of you and callin u weak....I know hat ur the strongest  
  
Trowa is second only cuz he don't like me no more :(  
  
Heero- is some extra ammo and weapons  
  
Quatre- do u like kittens cuz if u do can have one of min cuz my cat just had kittens a few weeks ago.  
  
Sandra  
  
~!@#$  
  
Trowa: … I wasn't going to talk any of chapter 12.  
  
Duo: 1) Help? Oh, help… I guess I could braid your hair. _  
  
Wufei: 2) *Eyes light up* Make Nataku come alive?!? I'd love that! Thank you for saying I'm the strongest.  
  
Sailor Triforce: What? I thought Heero was the strongest, Duo was the fourth strongest, Quatre was fifth, and Trowa and Wufei went along somewhere as second and third… Oo Oh well.  
  
Heero: 3) ???  
  
Quatre: 4) I like kittens… But I don't think I can have one. -_-  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next is xamick:  
  
~!@#$  
  
Hey, I just came to thank you. Your advice worked. Bennett and I are an item. THANKS!!!!! You rule.  
  
Keith: Id like to thank you for including me in your fic. Im still mad at Xamick for selling me.  
  
Xamick: I didnt sell you I gave you away.  
  
Keith: ^^;;;  
  
Xamick: Time for us to go. Thank you so much.  
  
~!@#$  
  
Sailor Triforce: Your welcome. ^___^  
  
Quatre: At least we're doing something… ^.^  
  
Sailor Triforce: Relena85 next:  
  
~!@#$  
  
I have a question for my favorite stalker-idol in the world, Relena!!! Okie- dokie, I have this problem. I have this obsessive crush on this guy in my school---I mean, I drive by his house everyday, I stare at him constantly, I wait for him to walk to his car after school before I leave (we live near each other)--but, I mean, he doesn't seem to get the point. I mean, I think he *might* like me, but I don't know. But, the real problem is, with graduation next week, I won't see him daily. So, Relena, tell me, how should I approach him or kidnap him or make him profess his undying love for me? I figured you might have some advice in this department; speaking of which, would you kiss Heero again? Lol.  
  
~!@##$  
  
Relena: *comes in and sits down on the couch looking at the review* Kidnap him. ^^ Or write a note…  
  
Sailor Triforce: -_-;  
  
Sailor Triforce: Schala85 next:  
  
~!@#$  
  
Hi everyone! I've got one question for Dorothy?  
  
Why the heck do you like Quatre because he abhors you!?  
  
See ya soon again  
  
~!@#$  
  
Dorothy: *comes in and glares at ST, then sits down* I like Quatre because I do. ^^ *hugs Quatre until Duo, Sailor Triforce, and Trowa pulls her off him*  
  
Sailor Triforce: -_-;;; Schala85 again:  
  
~!@#$  
  
Hi again, it's me!  
  
Alisha: I have a very bad problem with OZ soldiers wanting to go out with me. (I've had ten propose to me in 1 day!^^;) What should I do since you five have a lot of experience with this kind of stuff.  
  
Schala85: *evil grin* I'll be back real soon!  
  
~!@#$  
  
Duo: Tell 'em to shove off! ^_______^  
  
Sailor Triforce: Yeah, you'll be back soon… and here's Schala85 again:  
  
Trowa: A little too soon…  
  
Sailor Triforce: Oh hush! Schala85:  
  
~!@#$  
  
Aren't you getting tired of me? Blame ST 'cause she's the one who told me to do this, but your patience will rewarded. My new question is for all: What would you do if me, Alisha, ST, and Kyra chained Dorothy to a wall and began to torture her? Just asking, heh, heh. I hate Dorothy!!!  
  
~!@#$  
  
Dorothy: YOU TOLD HER TO WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Sailor Triforce: Shut up!!! Anyway, ^_^  
  
Duo: Ask if I can help. ^_^  
  
Quatre: *blinks twice*  
  
Trowa: Watch.  
  
Heero: Watch you all.  
  
Wufei: The weak onna would deserve it. -_-  
  
Sailor Triforce: THE 105TH REVIEWER IS *drum roll* SCHALA85!:  
  
~!@#$  
  
One last time. Uh...all: If you could be any mythical animal, what would you be?  
  
Alisha: I'd a phoenix!  
  
Schala: Bye all!  
  
~!@#$  
  
Quatre: A unicorn. ^_^  
  
Wufei: A dragon.  
  
Heero: Also a phoenix.  
  
Duo: Any animal! Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
Kyra (off set): Who gave Duo chocolate?!?  
  
*Everyone looks at Wufei*  
  
Wufei: Why should I watch the weakling?  
  
Trowa: Now we'll be stuck with him hyper like this all night. -_-;  
  
Trowa: I would be… a Griffin.  
  
Sailor Triforce: The fic 100 Ways or More To Kill Dorothy is up! 32 ways to kill her in chapter 1.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Next is the all time parody author and author legend Ahem is next! Your fics RULE!!  
  
~!@#$  
  
So funny, so funny!  
  
I would post a question, but I've looked up so much crap on Gundam Wing that I don't have one!  
  
Oh wait, yes I do...  
  
*glomps Wufei*  
  
Hey, Heero, I have a question.  
  
You know the little girl and her dog that you killed? Why did she call you 'oniichan'? That's something the Japanese call their older brothers. Have you been hiding secrets from us all?  
  
*glares*  
  
And the plot bunny that comes with that question is MINE! Like Wufei!  
  
*glomps Wufei some more*  
  
~!@#$  
  
Sailor Triforce: *big starry chibi eyes* Funny? This is funny? That's a praise coming from the author of randomness and humor!  
  
Quatre: sorry… *gently slaps ST across the face (as gentle as possible -_- ;) Snap out of it!  
  
Sailor Triforce: *shakes head* Huh? Oh… ^^  
  
Heero: 1) Uhhh… ^.^;;;;  
  
Sailor Triforce: Heero did a smile face?!? *blinks* Anyway, next is-  
  
Heero: Out of time.  
  
Sailor Triforce: Wha?  
  
Trowa: We're running on a strict schedule.  
  
Sailor Triforce: I still don't get it… -_-;  
  
Quatre: That was 8 reviews. ^_^  
  
Sailor Triforce: -_-; When I get more will you guys let me update again?  
  
Wufei: Maybe, we have to stop because *looks at Duo for a moment* Maxwell baka is going to go crazy soon…  
  
Duo: ^_________________________________________^  
  
Sailor Triforce: Please review people!  
  
THE 150TH REVIEWER WILL GET A FIC REQUEST. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
